Recovery
by kateandharvey
Summary: When Casey is attacked, Olivia is the one to take care of her. Even more, the perp thinks Casey is dead. Will love bloom while Casey and Olivia are stuck together in close quarters? Or will the struggle of her recovery make Casey pull further away from her favorite detective? [Rating subject to change]
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **kateandharvey**_

The first thing she heard was the beeping. The first thing she _felt_ was the pain. She tried her best to move her body, but everything felt like she'd been hit with a baseball bat. She let out a light groan, and the air moving between her lips pushed them open. She felt the sting as they pulled from each other. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Her eyelids were heavy, and they felt swollen as she lifted them. "Hey," she heard a woman's voice, along with the faint click of heels on tile, before the blurry face of who she thought was Olivia Benson came into view. Waking from her sleep just slightly, she started to shift, intending to move. The brunette detective held out her hand, "No, no… don't move, sweetie. Don't move. Just stay there."

Swallowing, the injured woman shifted to sit up anyway, and spoke out in almost a whisper, "Olivia?" A warm hand grasped hers.

"Yeah, Casey," the brunette smiled softly, and the redhead saw the flash of her teeth as the image came more into view. Olivia squeezed the redhead's hand, "it's me."

The younger woman frowned. "What happened?" She couldn't see the stitches on her forehead, the bandages around her waist, or the split in her lip. She saw the flash of concern in Olivia's eyes as her brow slightly furrowed.

"You were attacked." Brown eyes searched green, pupils darting from left to right. "Do you remember?"

The ADA nodded, licking her lips and speaking, "Anderson." Looking over at the older woman, Casey continued, "He followed me home." The memories flooded the injured woman's mind all at once, and her grip on the hand of her companion tightened.

Five years ago, Kyle Anderson was convicted of rape. Olivia and Elliot had found him standing over the body of a 6-year-old girl, Elaine Browne, in Queens. His DNA was found on the body, and there was evidence of assault with the rape kit. Regardless of the lack of DNA found in the vaginal cavity, it was a rather straight-forward case. That was, until, a serial rapist was recently convicted of the crime and Kyle was released. When he was spoken to by the detectives, he seemed to be understanding. Frustrated, but understanding. No one expected him to go after anyone for revenge, nonetheless Casey Novak. Little did they know, it would only take him a week to find the home address of the ADA that helped convict him all those years ago.

The ADA in question continued revisiting her memories out loud. "I was working late on the Peeples case. It was around eleven when I left my office." Casey shook her head, angry at herself. "I was going to go straight home, I swear, but I was starving. I stopped at Mulligan's for a drink and a bar burger."

"This isn't your fault, Casey." Olivia was adamant. "We certainly don't need to do this right now."

Unshed tears flooded the redhead's eyes as they met those of the detective. "It's all my fault. He approached me in the bar. I didn't think anything of it." She shook her head yet again as the tears spilled over.

 _Casey Novak was deep into her burger when the bartender came back around. "Are you good, Miss? Can I get you another?" He gestured to her empty glass, but the responsible ADA shook her head._

" _No thanks," she dabbed her mouth with her napkin as she finished chewing, "I'm good. Just the check, please." The young man behind the bar nodded and walked away to fetch the bill. Casey continued to work on her food and was thinking of the hot shower she would take when she got home when she felt a warm presence slide next to her._

" _I'd ask if you wanted some company, but I wouldn't want you to convict me of harassment." The deep voice came from her right, and the redhead turned to look at the man next to her._

 _Upon seeing his face, she sighed. "Hello, Mr. Anderson."_

 _He gestured to her burger. "It's awfully late. I see you're eating. That because you don't sleep at night?"_

 _Forever strong headed, Casey threw her napkin into the basket. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Kyle, but I didn't convict you. A jury did."_

" _And you helped them!" He cried, "You made them think I was a pedophile." Casey raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing as the bartender set her check on the table. At the sight of the bartender, Kyle Anderson lowered his volume. "It's your fault I lost five years of my life."_

 _Casey placed the appropriate money on the bar, and retorted, "A jury convicted you. Not me." She swallowed. "I'm not going to tell you I don't feel guilty, because I do, and I'm sorry. I wasn't alone in it, and you weren't exactly cooperative."_

 _Anderson leaned closer to her ear. "You have no idea what it's like. I had a wife, children, a family! You've got nothing. Nothing at home but yourself. Nothing to lose. You care more about your precious conviction rate than the lives you affect."_

 _The ADA picked up her bag, and stepped down off of her stool. She bit out, "I am sorry for what you've suffered, Mr. Anderson, but harassing me at a bar in the middle of the night is not going to bring your years back. I suggest you use your time, and your restitution, to reconnect with your family."_

 _Her hair flipped off of her shoulder as she strode out of the bar._

"I should've called you," Casey continued to cry. "I should've called you, but I didn't think he was a threat. I was shaken, but I wasn't worried."

"You were right, Casey." Olivia's tone was strong, "It wasn't your fault. Hell, Elliot and I collared him. We thought it was an open and shut case."

"He was right, though. I made that jury believe he was guilty."

"We all thought he was at the time, and we had every reason to believe so." Olivia squeezed the younger woman's hand, "You can't blame yourself for this. Not for the conviction, and definitely not for the assault." The ADA was quiet for a moment, and the detective used the silence to change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Casey laughed bitterly. "What's the damage? Do you know?"

Olivia was hesitant to tell her. "The doctor should be in soon. I'll let him tell you."

Frustrated, Casey released the brunette's hand, pulling away. "Just tell me, Olivia."

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, the older woman delivered the news softly. The sympathy in her eyes had returned. "You have stitches in your forehead. A split lip, and some bruising on your cheeks. A few broken ribs."

Casey sighed, and examined her friend. "What aren't you telling me?"

Olivia let out a light laugh. "I thought I was the detective, here."

"What aren't you telling me?" The ADA repeated.

Swallowing stiffly, the detective revealed the last of the information. "Your ribs were shattered. They caused some internal bleeding."

At her pause, Casey prompted, "And?"

"And… you flat-lined twice on the table." As the young woman digested this information, Olivia grasped her hand again. "It was touch and go for a while, but you made it. You're here, and you're awake."

The other woman scoffed. "Bastard tried to kill me."

Her companion sighed. "There's one more thing."

Fearful, Casey asked, "He didn't… did he?"

"No," Olivia immediately dismissed her fears, "he didn't."

"Then what is it?"

She swallowed. "Not only did he try to kill you, he thinks he did."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** _Thank you so much for your reviews and for checking out this story! I hope you like it as it continues. Please provide me with any feedback or critiques you may have. I'm not new to fanfiction or this fandom, but I am new to writing for this ship!

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **kateandharvey**_

"Well won't he be surprised when he finds me at his door when you go to collar him for the _second_ time, ready to nail his ass to the wall." Casey was her normal, sassy self, with fire in her eyes.

"That's the thing, Casey," Olivia said, knowing her words would anger the redhead, "you can't come."

"Why the hell not?" The injured woman had barely gotten her question out when Captain Donald Cragen entered the room, his hat in his hand. She moved her attention to the visitor, and Olivia pulled her hand from Casey's, sitting back in her chair.

"Hi, Casey." The older man said, stepping further into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi." Not one for pleasantries, Casey cut right to the chase. "I'm feeling fine. Can you please tell _Detective Benson_ that I will, in fact, be part of the case against Kyle Anderson?"

After a glance at his detective, the captain shook his head, looking at the bruised woman. "You won't."

"Why the hell not?" The ADA repeated the same question with the same annoyed tone. "I know I need some recovery time, but it'll just be a couple of days. I'm not too close. I can do this case." When the two other people in the room only glanced at each other again, she angrily spat, "What's going on?"

Olivia leaned forward, placing her hand on the woman's arm. "Casey, Kyle Anderson murdered Judge Garrison."

Casey's eyes grew only slightly as she waited for further explanation.

Cragen grasped the end of the hospital bed, swallowing thickly as he added, "After he left your apartment, Anderson went to Jackson's house. When he couldn't find him, he tied up his wife and their 12-year-old, Rebecca." He paused, allowing Casey a moment to process what he was saying. "When Jackson finally returned home, he made them watch as he tortured him and let him bleed out."

"Oh my God." Casey's free hand found her way to her mouth.

"Rebecca and Mrs. Garrison are fine." Olivia continued, "The problem is that we can't find Anderson."

A quick one, the ADA asked, "Do you think he's going to come back for me?"

"If he knows you're alive, it's possible. We can't risk it." Cragen said. "I'm sorry, Casey."

"I know how important looking him in the eyes is to you, and you'll get the chance at trial." Olivia squeezed her companion's arm. "I promise. But for now, it's safer for you if Anderson thinks he succeeded in killing you."

Casey nodded, digesting the information. "What am I supposed to do until you find him?"

Straight to business, just like the Casey they knew and loved. "Well, we're including an unnamed ADA with the story about Garrison in the papers. We have unis packing up your apartment. You'll have to lay low for a while. You'll need it, anyway, with the recovery." Cragen smiled softly, "You have a rough road ahead, Novak." The ADA grew anxious with each word. Before she could even ask a follow-up question, the captain continued. "We've got Elliot and his family in Jersey. You and Olivia are the only two left to worry about." He took a breath. "The department rented a place on the Lower East Side for the both of you."

Olivia watched Casey's face for her reaction. "It'll be fine, Case." Olivia said, "We'll just be there a few days, at most, and I can help you out while you recover."

"With all due respect, Olivia, I can take care of myself." The ADA was annoyed at the lack of independence that came with the plan.

"With all due respect, counselor," the captain started, "Benson is a trained detective. You are not."

"And what about her safety?" Casey asked, sitting up straighter in her bed. "Aren't you worried about that?"

The captain nodded. "Of course."

"I'm fine, Casey." Olivia said, "But still, they're posting a uni at the door, and the whole squad will know where we are. There's power in numbers, too." She sighed, "I know I'm a hypocrite here, but this is all for precaution's sake, not because you aren't capable of taking care of yourself."

Looking between the eyes of Olivia and Cragen, the ADA found that she was in a losing battle. "Quite frankly, I don't have the energy to disagree. I've already proven myself pretty incapable, so if you want to house us together for a few days, so be it." She sighed. "Anybody know when I'm getting out of here?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

Casey gripped the doorframe as she entered the living room where she was staying for the next few days. "I'm fine, as I told you three times on the way here," she gritted out, "Besides, I've apparently had enough sleep in the last few days to put a corpse to shame."

Olivia, her hands loosely around the redhead's waist as she slowly hobbled, asked, "Are you sure?"

At that moment, the redhead moved the wrong way, causing a searing pain to run through her waist, and making her legs buckle underneath her. Quickly, Olivia caught her before she could fall. "I'm sure."

"Are you sure you don't want the wheelchair?"

"I've got it!" Casey spat, and kept moving slowly toward the couch. After she had lowered herself down, she let out a sigh of relief.

Ignoring the attitude of the counselor, Olivia glanced at the clock on the mantle and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Casey shrugged. "I could eat."

"Do you have a preference for something specific?" Olivia grabbed two pillows from the chair and handed them to Casey for her to prop herself up more comfortably. "I was thinking we could order some takeout." She exited the room, and the ADA heard the fridge open in the kitchen. "It seems we could make something, too." The detective called.

"It's your call, Nurse Benson." When Olivia reentered the room, she found Casey wearing a bitter expression and crossed arms.

She raised a single eyebrow. "Nurse Benson?" She asked, "Really?" Casey shrugged, and Olivia moved closer to her, her hand resting against the arm of the couch. Annoyed by Casey's attitude, but trying to stay calm, Olivia sighed. "I'm a little tired and I'm sure you are too. Let's order out for tonight." She decided. When the other woman said nothing, she asked, "Chinese? Thai?"

"Doesn't matter." Was Casey's clipped reply. She barely made eye contact with the detective.

"Chinese it is." Olivia said, moving forward into the kitchen. "There's gotta be some take-out menu's in here somewhere…." She called to Casey, "What do you like, counselor?"

"Chicken."

Olivia returned to the living room without a menu. She was quickly losing her patience with the ADA. Letting her irritation get the best of her, she asked, "Sweet and sour? Kung-Pao? Sesame? Orange? What _type_ of chicken?"

Gathering her own attitude, Casey spat, "Could you stop?" The lawyer knew she was acting ridiculous. She _knew_ she was feeling a lot of emotions, and instead of processing them like a normal person, she was letting them come out by way of anger toward the detective.

"Stop what?" Olivia questioned.

"Treating me like a helpless child."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Olivia said, "but maybe when you're done _acting_ like a child, we could talk about it."

"I'm not acting like a child." Casey said, knowing she sounded exactly like one. She took a breath. "I'll have the sweet and sour." When Olivia just looked at her, Casey added, " _Please._ "

"Okay," the brunette responded, "I'll order it." Casey simply nodded in response. When the silence had passed for a moment, Olivia asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Casey shook her head, eyes cast downward into her lap. "Not right now." Olivia watched as the usually strong counselor raised her head and made eye contact. "I'm sorry," Casey closed her eyes, and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "It's not… you. I'm just…"

Olivia stopped her. "Casey, it's okay." The ADA looked at her. "I know."

The redhead offered a wry smile in return and the other woman exited the room to place the take-out order.


	3. Chapter 3

_Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **kateandharvey**_

Both women were rather hungry, and it showed in the way they stuffed their faces. They ate for quite some time in relative silence, neither acknowledging the redhead's previous apology. She was in the same place- seated on the couch- as she had been since they came to the home hours before. The detective sat on the floor to her left, eating her dinner off of the coffee table. Breaking the quiet, Casey said, "I'm not…" she sighed, "…mad at you."

Olivia raised a single eyebrow, looking up from her food at the other woman. "Could've fooled me."

Casey chuckled lightly at the woman's playful glare. "I know." Growing serious, she said, "I know, and I'm sorry." Olivia continued to eat the noodles from the takeout box and let the lawyer continue. "I'm just angry at the situation, not you."

"I understand that."

Casey stopped eating, putting her Chinese down on the coffee table. "As if it wasn't bad enough that I convicted the wrong man, now I can't even take care of myself." She shook her head, gesturing at her body. "I'm essentially useless."

Putting her own food down, the detective scooted closer to the injured woman that still sat on the couch. "You aren't _useless,_ Casey." She placed one olive-skinned hand on her knee, "You're just a little down right now. It happens to the best of us. Everyone needs help sometimes."

The ADA chewed on her thumbnail as she looked anywhere but the direction of the other woman. "You were just trying to be nice, and I was a total bitch. You didn't deserve that." She shook her head yet again, meeting the brown eyes of the detective. "I'm sorry. I appreciate you being here." She rested her own hand on the one the other woman had on her knee, giving a soft smile, "I really do." Olivia simply smiled in return. After a pause, Casey said, "I'd much rather you than Munch."

The moment broken, Olivia laughed and said, "Oh, wow, what a high compliment." Sarcastically, she added, "Thank you so much, Counselor." Casey chuckled, and Olivia stood up to start cleaning up their dinner. "Did you get enough to eat?" Casey looked at her for a moment, and the brunette added, "Okay, I hear it."

"Hear what?"

"The childish tone." Olivia relented, "I didn't realize I was doing it."

The ADA handed her companion the boxes from the table. "You've asked me each question 3 times. Am I okay, do I want to sleep, am I hungry… I'm waiting for you to offer to rub my back."

A stack of leftovers in her hands, the older woman said, "I'm sorry. I just know you. I know you won't ask for help with anything. You'll keep pushing through, even though you're hurting, and end up hurting yourself even more. It's easier for you to give in if I offer."

"Okay, detective." Casey blushed slightly at being analyzed.

"It's not even because I'm a detective," she said as she left for the kitchen, "it's because I'm your friend, number one, and you and I are more alike than you think."

"Well," Casey called, "I won't argue with you on that." Olivia returned from the kitchen, and smiled at her.

"Is there anything else you need?" She asked, concern on her face as Casey moved and grimaced in pain. "Seriously."

The ADA sighed, and looked at the other woman with a meek smile. "I could… er, I would…" Olivia didn't budge, waiting for her to continue. Casey could be so relentless and headstrong in the courtroom. She gave off such an air of independence and self-containment that it never ceased to surprise Olivia how truly quiet and awkward she could be outside of work.

Less than eloquently, the injured woman blurted bluntly, "I smell." The detective laughed, and the lawyer flushed slightly. "I do!" She argued. "Could you help me get set up for a shower?"

Olivia nodded, chuckling. "Yes, and I promise not to baby you if you let me help you to the bathroom."

"I'll let you help me to the bathroom _and_ I won't be such a bitch." Casey smiled. "Thank you, Olivia. Really." She lifted her arm and put it around the woman's shoulders when she crouched down. Effortlessly, she was lifted to her feet.

"Still better than Munch?" Olivia asked as Casey slowly shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Always better than Munch." She grimaced as she moved, but her tone was light. "He's so sweet, really, and I'm sure he would be a great caregiver."

Sensing there was something more, "But?"

"But I couldn't handle his conspiracy theories for more than a couple of hours." Both women chuckled together as they reached their destination and Olivia helped Casey to slowly lower herself onto the toilet.

"I'll go get you some clothes," the caregiving woman said, "I'm not sure what they brought us."

"Hopefully, my softball tee." She smiled, "And pants that will be easy for me to help myself to the bathroom later." Olivia quickly exited for the bedroom, and returned in no time with Casey's _Sex Crimes_ tee and gray sweatpants.

"Lucky you." She smiled, showing the clothes to the woman, who nodded in agreement. They both grew quiet for a moment, looking at the shower, at Casey's torso, and back to the shower. "What's the best way to do this?"

She glanced in the direction of the tub, "I think I can take care of a little bit of a wash myself." She stopped, "At the risk of sounding like an elderly woman with a hip replacement, I'm thinking the only thing available to me right now is a sponge bath."

Olivia chuckled, "Standing is most likely the problem. I could help you sit down in the tub, if you wanted? Maybe that would be easier?"

Always fiercely independent, Casey shook her head. "I can do it." At Olivia's look, "If you want to wait outside the door to make sure I'm all right, then by all means, be my guest."

The detective chuckled. "I'll grab you a washcloth and some towels."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This one is a bit longer! Frankly, your next update might take more than a couple of days, so I'm hoping more bulk will help tide you over. Our favorite women are also getting a bit closer, here…_

 _Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They warm my heart and also hold me accountable as far as writing and updating. Much appreciated. As always, please provide me your thoughts and feedback. Enjoy!_

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **kateandharvey**_

The brunette was only seated outside of the bathroom door for around 10 minutes when Casey called for her. Slowly, she opened the door, not yet poking her head in. "Case?" She asked, "You okay?"

"I'm okay." She heard the response, "You can come in." When she pushed open the door and stepped into the small bathroom, the sex crimes detective wasn't sure what she would find. What she did see, however, was the ADA, fresh-faced, seated on the toilet in her clean clothes. The bathroom was filled with the warm scent of soft roses from the wash that had just occurred. The woman she was examining asked sheepishly, "Could you help me wash my hair? I can't lift my arms above my bra." She smiled, feeling a little ridiculous, but Olivia quickly agreed.

The two women easily made a plan. The detective retrieved a chair from the dining room, and placed it in front of the bathroom sink. She helped the ADA move positions, and soon the red locks were laying in the sink, being dowsed in warm water and ready to be washed.

Just when Olivia was applying the shampoo, Casey said, "You're a good caregiver, you know." She could feel the tips of the other woman's fingers gently massaging her scalp. Thinking about how well her friend was taking care of her, she said, "You'd make a great mom."

For only a second, the hands in her hair stilled before they started up again. "Thank you." Was the response.

Catching on that she'd said something wrong, the redhead quickly began to apologize. "I'm sorry...er…" She wasn't sure what else to say. She and Olivia were co-workers. Friends. Good friends, even, and she knew the other woman wanted children. What did she say that upset her?

Olivia easily rinsed the shampoo out of the red hair, and applied the conditioner graciously. "It's okay," she said, "there's nothing for you apologize for."

"I thought… you wanted to be a mom." The ADA couldn't seem to let it go.

"I do," she nodded, her fingers still working through the hair of the other woman. She had every intention of doing exactly what she did when this conversation came up with everyone else: stop it in the moment, and make sure it was at an end for the rest of time, never to be revisited. Whether it was the slight concern in the green eyes she was looking at, the rawness of their situation, or even the pure fact that Casey was one of her only friends, the detective chose to allow herself a moment of vulnerability. "I just… the more time that goes by, the more that I wonder if it will ever happen." She rinsed the conditioner from the hair of her companion and continued. "I've started to accept that maybe solidarity is best for me, even."

"Why do you think that?" She was genuinely surprised.

Olivia moved to grab a towel for the woman sitting before her, gently wrapping it around her head and drying the strands of wet hair. She shrugged. "The job is hard; you know? You either meet people that aren't interested in it, or people that are _too_ interested in it." She sighed. "The shit we see…it's not _normal_. You know that as well as I do. I try to date, but it's difficult to date outside of the badge. When I do, it's hard to find a person that can handle it." Having finished drying, she wrapped the towel snugly around the other woman's head. "I don't blame them. It's not really fair to drag someone else into that world, anyway." She backed up from Casey, grasping her forearms and helping to pull her into a standing position.

"You're a catch, Olivia. There's someone for you." She said, the two women grasping onto each other's arms. Not one to handle compliments well, the detective simply rolled her eyes. Trying to prove a point, green eyes searched for brown and only continued talking when they were found. "I mean it." She smiled, "You're intelligent and smart, with book-talk and your knowledge of society and culture. You're quick-witted and funny, and you always leave me in stitches when we're together. You're selfless; always sacrificing yourself and your own well-being not only for survivors and victims but for those that you care about." The ADA took a breath, "You're pretty, too. The whole package!" Olivia laughed, slightly embarrassed. "Besides that, you don't need a man to become a mother. Not anymore."

There was something about the way the redhead looked at her so earnestly, so caringly, so gently. Even after their rough start, there was always something about Casey that made Olivia feel as if she really _got_ her, really _understood_ her. Not the Olivia she portrayed to the world, not the Olivia that was Elliot's partner, or a detective with Manhattan's SVU, or the no-nonsense advocate for a victim's rights. She understood even more than the Olivia she was on a Friday night after a long case with a beer in her hand or the Olivia that liked to cook but just never had the time. Casey Novak understood the Olivia that she was only to herself. The Olivia that grew up with an alcoholic mother and rapist father. The woman that's bedroom was painted a soft green, who enjoyed a romantic comedy at the movie theater, and that liked red wine in a glass with a snarky comment on it after a long day.

It was peculiar, really, because at most, Olivia would describe the other woman as a close friend. There was nothing to make her feel the level of trust, of intimacy, of compassion that she did with this woman. But between the difficult cases, the screaming matches over disagreements, and long nights of takeout and reading over casefiles, something had always drifted in the air between them. It was more than the feeling that you'd known someone for much longer than you had, it was a feeling of _being known_. A feeling of peace at being unapologetically who you were and not being faulted for it. A feeling of comfortability. If she was a cliché person, Olivia Benson would describe her friendship with Casey by way of saying that when the woman looked at her, it was always as if she wasn't being looked _at_. She was being seen _through_.

It was this knowledge, this feeling, that made Olivia open up even further and say, "I don't think I have what it takes to be a single parent."

As strong as Olivia appeared, Casey was no stranger to the true lack of self-confidence her friend held within. It didn't appear often, but when it did rear its ugly head, it was only barely visible. You had to be quick and intuitive to see it, and Casey was. "Olivia." She scoffed, "Please. You have _everything_ it takes to do it on your own! I've probably already complimented you enough, for one night, and enough to make you uncomfortable forever," both women laughed lightly at this, "but I mean it. You're a hard worker with a heart that _bleeds_. You would make an amazing child and be a great mother."

Olivia, waving off her companion's compliments, admitted, "I definitely couldn't afford a sperm donor."

"Adoption is a valid process, too. Biology doesn't make a child or a parent."

 _There was that comfortability again._ She swallowed heavily before saying,"I agree with you. But I applied a few years ago. They rejected me."

Ever a good friend, the sassy ADA argued, "That was years ago, you could try again." She shrugged slightly, and as she took a step forward, toward the brunette and in the direction of the door, she threw out casually, "Getting a sperm donor is financially do-able if you do it right, anyway. I could help you."

The brunette carefully wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist, with a single arm of her companion wrapping over her shoulders. They took a few steps out of the bathroom, heading down the hall slowly, at the ADA's pace. It was only after a couple of steps and a moment of thought, the detective asked, "Really?"

Focused on the task at hand, Casey grimaced at another step, staring straight ahead and thinking about how good the couch would feel under her and how much lighter she felt after having had cleaned herself up slightly. "Yeah," another step, another grimace. "I looked into it myself." If she wasn't in so much pain, and she wasn't so dead set on making it to the couch without totally taking out her friend, Casey definitely would've been paying more attention to what she was saying.

"No offense, Case, but what does a sex crimes ADA need to know about sperm donation?" Olivia was partially confused, but partially just giving the companion a hard time.

Distracted still as they reached the couch, but more focused than before the ADA knew she had to give Olivia an explanation and knew she needed to choose her words carefully. She lowered herself down slowly, and the detective took a seat next to her. Her eyes closed, back against the couch, and breathing heavily from her movement, she said, "It was for me." If Olivia was surprised, she didn't show it. "To make it short, I was in a pretty serious relationship a few years ago. I thought we might need it." She took a breath, her eyes opening and finding the brown one's of the other woman. "It turns out… we didn't."

Sympathy and understanding flooded Olivia's face, and she reached out to grasp the arm of her friend. "I'm so sorry, Casey." She didn't realize that a casual conversation would cause _her_ to have to open up, and then lead to Casey exposing her own past pain.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." She smiled softly at the other woman.

"I know," the detective nodded, "But I'm always here if you want to talk about… you know."

Not sure where Olivia was going, Casey tried to clarify. "What?"

Confusion was evident on the other woman's face. "If you want to… talk. About it."

Slight worry flooded the redhead's body. "What?" She pressed again. She was concerned about where Olivia was leading. The woman _was_ a detective, after all, and Casey felt like a suspect backing herself into a corner. Either Olivia was being a good friend and asking follow-up questions and she was convincing herself of her guilt, or the other woman knew something.

It was rare that Olivia and Casey weren't on the same page, but this felt like one of those times. Like a teenage school-girl, Olivia only answered, "What?"

"Talk about what?" Casey asked, her confusion evident. _Did Olivia know?_

Feeling as though she shouldn't say the name, but feeling the confusion growing, she said, "Charlie." She took a breath, her concerned eyes quickly swiping back and forth over the ADA's face. "If you want to talk about it, we can."

The redhead's mouth formed a soft _O_ and she knew she needed to make a choice. So far, she hadn't felt that she had lied to her friend. By omission, sure, but never directly. If she kept this conversation going, however, she would definitely be a liar.

Casey was never bothered when Olivia shared with her. Whether it was about her father, her brother, or her own worry about becoming a mother. When she pushed the brunette to share, it was always because she felt it would be best for her. Casey truly _cared_ about Olivia, and she wanted the detective to feel like she could trust her, even with the ugly things. That's what friends were for, right?

That information didn't seem to stop the slight shakiness in her voice and the feeling of pure nervousness she had when the roles were reversed. Slowly, Casey made a choice.

They were going to be in this house, for some days, and if she thought about it, there's no one she would rather be with. Softly, her green eyes meeting brown, she said, "I wasn't talking about Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

_Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **kateandharvey**_

"Okay…" if Olivia wasn't confused earlier, she was _definitely_ confused now. Casey watched as her brows furrowed slightly, and she had an immediate sense of regret at ever opening her mouth. "Then what is it?"

"What is what?" _Everyone stop. Full force. Put the walls back up. Walk away. You're about to ruin this friendship, idiot._

Refusing to go down this same path of confusing questions answered with more questions, the brunette admonished, "Casey."

The ADA closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. When she opened them, she forced herself to look right at the detective. "Perhaps now isn't a good time for this."

Olivia placed a hand on Casey's arm, and gave a soft squeeze. Now she wasn't confused. She was _worried_. "You can tell me anything."

She took a shaky breath. "I wasn't with Charlie when I was looking into the sperm donation." Sensing there was more, Olivia kept quiet. "It was after Charlie."

Feeling like she understood where the other woman was going, the detective said, "It's okay to move on." She smiled, rubbing her hand up and down the pale arm. "It's good, really. It doesn't mean you love them any less. I'm sure Charlie would be happy to know that you moved on, in fact."

Casey knew Olivia was misunderstanding, but she knew that if she didn't keep going, she would stop altogether. "I was engaged after Charlie." She whispered.

Clearly, something terrible had happened, Olivia assumed. "Okay," she paused, thinking, "and that's when you were looking into sperm donation?" The redhead nodded, tears quickly welling up in her eyes. "That's okay." The brunette continued to try and soothe. Whatever Casey was trying to tell her was important, and while she would testify that the ADA was probably her only friend, she wasn't an idiot. She knew not to push too hard on this. "What happened?"

"We broke up." The tears were spilling over from the eyes of the lawyer, and she swiped at them with her free arm. At Olivia's again repeated, _"okay,"_ Casey continued, her eyes finding those of the sex crimes detective. "But Olivia," she said, "that's not it." She took a breath, and in a whisper, said, "I was engaged, and was looking into sperm donors, and I thought for sure everything was going so well." She sighed, "It was so hard after Charlie, and I thought that maybe I'd finally come back from it." The detective didn't move a muscle. She continued sitting on the couch, hunched toward the other woman, with her hand running smoothly up and down the arm of the shaky ADA. She swallowed, "We broke up over having kids, ironically enough. I wanted them, and…" Olivia only blinked. "and she didn't."

If Olivia was surprised, she didn't show it. Softly, she said, "And that's it?" Casey nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?" Casey asked, "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, how are you feeling about it, now?"

"About the break-up?" Casey asked, swiping at her face once again. Olivia nodded. "I'm fine, really. It was a long time ago, like I said. It was hard, then, but looking back, it was a good thing." She smiled, "I actually ran into Stephanie about a year ago, in Central Park. She was with her wife, and seemed to be doing well."

"How did that make you feel?" The detective asked.

Casey shrugged. "Fine." She smiled, "I always thought that if I ran into her, it would bother me, but the fact that I did, and wasn't bothered in the slightest, was a weight off." She laughed softly, "And before you ask me, no. They didn't have any kids." The detective smiled at her. "I used to think it was probably for the best. After I ran into her, I knew it was."

"That's good." The brunette whispered.

The redhead said nothing, but gave a sniffle. After a moment, she asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Olivia knew this was an emotional moment for her friend, and she was expecting a lot of things, but that wasn't one of them. "No. Why?"

The ADA shrugged, "I didn't tell you."

The detective tried to hide her slight smirk. "You didn't have to."

The eyes of the injured woman widened only slightly. "You knew?"

Olivia pulled back, her hand falling from the arm of the other woman, and Casey felt the cold air on her skin in its absence. "I…suspected."

"How?"

The brunette shrugged a single shoulder, "I just did."

"That's not a valid answer."

Olivia felt as close to Casey as she ever had, and as she probably ever would. With a face full of thought, the detective waved her hands around in the air as if there was something to grasp. "You ever-" she stopped, "-you ever meet someone and feel like they just _get_ you?"

"Yes."

"That's how I feel." If there was one thing the detective hated, it was talking about her feelings. Yet, here she was, spilling them to a woman she would be secluded with, in the same living space, for some unseen amount of time. _Ah, ah ah._ The voice in her head reasoned, _You're sharing with your friend_. Olivia added, "about you."

Unable to hide her shock, Casey blurted, "Really?"

Olivia's brow furrowed slightly, and she looked at the other woman as if she had two heads. "Yeah…" she said, hesitantly, "I know you're the one with a head injury, but I am older. So maybe my thought process is messy, but I was under the impression that we were co-workers, but also friends."

"We are."

"Good friends, even."

"I would agree." She nodded.

"Then why are you so surprised that I feel comfortable with you?"

"I don't know." Casey said. "I guess, I just thought… if you knew…"

A single eyebrow arched on the other woman's face, "I would suddenly assume you were attracted to me and run the other direction?" Casey looked at her guiltily. "C'mon, Casey! Give me more credit than that." She reached out, grasping the other woman's wrist with her hand again. "You're my friend. I really appreciate you trusting me. I suspected, but I wasn't sure, and I wasn't going to say anything until you were comfortable enough to tell me." She smiled, "I don't care about who you find yourself attracted to, dating, or sleeping with. As my friend, I really just want you to be happy."

Casey smiled at her.

"I also want all the details."

The ADA laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The detective smiled.

They were both quiet for a moment when Casey asked, "Did you know… about Steph?"

Olivia shook her head. "No."

"Then tell me how you knew." Casey said.

Sighing, Olivia straightened herself on the couch. "I had a suspicion, like I said. I didn't _know_. But, if you're looking for me to go all detective on you-"

"-I am-"

"Then I would say it was the softball, for one."

"That's a stereotype!" Casey laughed, "I suppose a rather popular one, but a stereotype nonetheless."

Olivia laughed with her, "Do you truly want to know?" At Casey's nod, she said, "When you talked about dates, you would always use he or him. But when you would talk about the future, about a partner or a spouse, you would always say they or them. At first I thought you were just trying to be more proactive in your language use, but then I started to think there might be a reason." She smiled, "Any time after that, when I asked you about flowers in your office, or about a hot date, you always seemed startled when I would say him."

Casey shook her head in mild disbelief. "I should've known, being friends with a detective."

Olivia nodded, laughing. "You should've."

The ADA turned to look at the brunette earnestly, and placed a single hand on her wrist. "Thank you, Olivia." The detective smiled in return. "For being such a good friend."

The other woman placed her own hand over the lawyer's on her wrist. "Always."

Maybe this could be good for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I truly don't think I've ever written a story so fast. It seemed to just write itself! Again, thank you for your reading and for your reviews. I am often humbled by your words._

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **kateandharvey**_

After their rather heavy conversation, the two women decided, silently, to sit in companionable quiet. It was after Olivia had flipped channels more than 30 times through and still found nothing on that she noticed Casey nodding off, but she said nothing. Another 10 minutes later, and Casey asked Olivia to help her to bed.

"I don't want to sleep on this couch all night," she said.

It was a rather easy process getting Casey to her bed, and soon after Olivia took a shower and lay down in her own. Respectively across the hall from her injured friend, Olivia wondered if she would get any sleep, or if her senses would keep her up, listening to make sure that Casey was alright.

Truth be told, she was already worried about her friendship with the lawyer. Olivia knew she had issues letting anyone else in, and it was probably part of the reason that she struggled with dating. She didn't have much outside of the precinct. A family was rather comical, and her friends were all co-workers. She knew there wasn't anything Fin, Munch, Elliot, or even the Captain wouldn't do for her, but it didn't make life any easier when it came to her existence outside of her work.

Even when things were going well with someone romantically, as soon as a commitment seemed to be coming, she would run the other way. On one hand, she wanted someone to come home to, someone to trust, let in, and build a life with. On the other, she enjoyed her solitude. What she had said to Casey earlier had been true: she was starting to wonder if being alone was better for everyone involved.

The ease she had at opening up with Casey had definitely jarred her. She'd never before felt so comfortable, so calm, and so… content wasn't the right word, because she wasn't just _content_ , she was _happy_. Olivia always suspected that Casey had felt the same way, and tonight seemed to confirm that theory. Even though it was clearly difficult for the lawyer to open up to her, and she had withheld the information for some time, Olivia felt blessed to be chosen as someone let into Casey's world.

Truthfully, while she had always felt like Casey understood her, Olivia also viewed the ADA as a bit of an enigma. As soon as she thought she had her figured out, it seemed that she was wrong. The difference between Casey Novak, ADA, and the Casey that she would grab dinner with and text late into the night seemed to be two completely different people. It was another thing they seemed to have in common: they had a role to play, and they played it well. In the courtroom, Casey was strong-willed and bull-headed, a trait that often left the two women arguing. She was feisty, and smart, snarky with a refusal to be complacent. As the sex crimes ADA, she walked with an air of confidence, silently begging everyone around her to call her to a fight simply because she knew she would win.

After hours, though, Casey was quiet. She was a bit socially awkward, and could even be timid. She was reluctant to share, but when she did, it always seemed to have a humorous undertone for her use of breaking the ice. Casey outside of the office was a woman you would expect to find in fluffy pajamas, half-asleep on the couch with a remote in her hand. She was a person you would find dancing in her kitchen barefoot while cooking herself breakfast on a Saturday morning. She was someone that found it easier to be at home-whether because of her shyness or social difficulty-than out trying to meet people.

With all of that understanding of Casey, and even after all of their years working together, Olivia could still find herself baffled by the woman in front of her. Tonight just continued to prove that feeling.

So much had happened within the last 24 hours, and Olivia had spent that time pushing everything down so that she was able to be a good support, a good detective, and a good friend.

Now, alone in her respective room, the detective was able to break everything down for her examination. Casey had been attacked. She had some serious medical injuries. She was struggling emotionally, along with physically. They were still looking for the bastard that hurt her. She and Casey were stuck in this place until he was found. Casey had just come out to her.

The entire string of events had been a complete rollercoaster and whirlwind, and if she admitted it to herself, Olivia would say that she did feel a little overwhelmed. That's not to say she was bothered by what was required of her- not at all. She enjoyed being there for others, working hard, and being a listener. Right now, Casey needed all of those things from her. While Olivia was worried about Casey, and how the case would pan-out, there was a part of her that was stuck on the information the ADA had revealed.

The detective had been being truthful when telling the redhead that she wasn't _shocked_ by the information surrounding her sexuality, but if Olivia admitted it to herself, her suspicion was based less on pronoun usage and Casey, and more on the relationship the two women had.

Olivia would never consider herself someone that is hateful, and would certainly not say she thought stereotypes were true. But try as she might, she couldn't shake the belief that she thought Casey might be interested in women because it felt like Casey was interested in _her_.

"Goodness." The brunette breathed, laying in her bed, ran her hand down her face. She felt like such an idiot. Thinking that her friend _liked her_ was such a juvenile and small-minded way to feel, but in her defense, she felt it long before Casey confirmed her interests.

There was something about the way it seemed they had always known each other, for sure, but it was more than just that. Olivia's relationship with the ADA always seemed to be so passionate with such a level of intimacy.

It was the feeling similar to a first date—you always walk away with some sort of an idea, and if you feel it, you feel it. Whether they were sharing small bits of themselves while going over casefiles late into the night, laughing over a drink, or even toe-to-toe arguing, the air was always charged with some sort of energy. It felt like tension. It was the feeling of a fire starting, of it burning far too long without flames being put out. It had the clear undertone of sex, and if Olivia was feeling risky, she might even call it erotic.

Her friendship with the young ADA was something that the detective truly did appreciate, but the feeling of electrically charged air seemed to follow them around. It happened when they first met, and it never seemed to go away. She never thought too much of it, and brushed it off as a good platonic connection. As time went on, however, the touching started.

The emotional intimacy had presented itself rather quickly, but it took a couple of years before the physical aspect of their relationship seemed to change. Casey always seemed to find a way to touch Olivia, and never pulled away. Whether they were in the same side of the booth with thighs pressed against each other, a supportive hand was placed on her shoulder and left for just a little too long, or a hug was just a little too tight, Olivia was starting to realize that she and Casey touched _a lot_.

Elliot had once made a crack at her, after watching the detective and the ADA hug goodbye after a long day at the station.

" _Are you joining Casey in softball?"_

" _No, why?" She slid into the car with him, totally exhausted and simply ready to go home._

 _He shrugged, pulling away from the curb. "Just seems like you two are playing on a team together."_

 _She glared at him. "What does that mean?"_

 _Her partner could sense she was getting irritated with him. "I'm just saying… the two of you touch an awful lot."_

That night, Olivia thought Elliot was just being an ass. But after he mentioned it, she paid more attention and found that he was right. They did touch a lot. Even more, a lot of that touching seemed to be initiated by the redhead.

Still, now in a bed and home that weren't hers, with the woman in question asleep across the hall, Olivia knew _she_ sounded like an ass. She honestly didn't think Casey suddenly was interested in her just because she now knew Casey liked women. She just thought Casey was interested in _her_ before, and _now_ knew that Casey liked women.

Olivia knew she could spend the rest of eternity trying to figure it out, but it really didn't matter. All she knew for sure was that her friend, Casey Novak, was in pain and potential danger. Casey needed her, and she would be there. Whatever it was that was maybe, possibly, going on _or_ whatever it was that was simply being made up in Olivia's own head would have to wait.

Besides, at the end of the day, Olivia wasn't attracted to women, so what did it matter?

The detective rose from her bed and headed for the bathroom. Passing by Casey's bedroom, and pausing only for a moment, she continued on when she heard nothing of alarm on the other side of the door.

The patter of the brunette's bare feet was all that could be heard, as she flipped the light on and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the warm water, and splashed some on her face. Rubbing her eyes, she thought she heard the slightest sound of a whimper, and immediately turned the faucet off.

She waited, listening for the sound to come again.

Nothing.

She turned the light off, pattering out of the bathroom. She had almost made it to the ADA's bedroom door when she heard her shout, "No!"

Olivia ran to her bedroom, grabbing her gun off of the nightstand. She had her weapon drawn and was flinging the lawyer's door open in seconds. If Anderson was here, he was going to regret it.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Writing this makes me want to write more Casey x Olivia fanfics! I felt a bit awkward at first, having never written for them, but I continue to feel I understand them both more as I write. I never thought I could ship this ship harder, but here I am._

 _This chapter is extremely long. I just couldn't find a good place to cut it, so you're left with it in its entirety. Sexual tension is heating up, so know that the rating on this story may change soon._

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

Fully expecting to see the crazed man on top of Casey, Olivia was relieved when all she found in the bedroom was the sleeping form of the ADA tossing and turning under the covers. She let out a breath, putting down her weapon and setting it on the dresser by the bedroom door. She moved slowly toward the redhead, making sure to not disturb her if she'd gone back to sleep.

"Casey?" She whispered, getting closer to the bed with each step.

"No…" the sleeping woman whined, "please. I'm sorry."

Once she reached the bed and could fully see the face of the counselor, Olivia knew she was only having a nightmare. Gently, she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Casey," she whispered, her hand softly going to the woman's shoulder, "It's Olivia. It's okay."

The ADA's eyes slowly fluttered open, and it took her a moment of sleepy haze before the image of the detective came into view. "Liv?"

The detective smiled softly, rubbing the shoulder her hand was on. "Yeah, sweetie. It's just me." The eyes of the redhead were slowly filling with tears that were spilling over. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah," she said, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Olivia smiled.

"I woke you."

"You didn't," Olivia admitted, "I wasn't asleep yet."

A sniffle came from the ADA. "It was… it was about Anderson." She shared, "He was back for me, but this time, instead of beating me, he…" the tears were spilling faster now, "he…"

Olivia moved forward, wrapping her arms around her crying friend. Careful to avoid her ribs, she scooted toward her, holding the lawyer close to her chest. "I'm so sorry, Casey." She whispered into her hair as they hugged, "I'm so sorry." The ADA continued to cry, "It's okay. He isn't here. It's okay."

They held onto each other for quite some time. As the redhead cried into her shoulder, Olivia held her tightly, whispering encouraging words into her ear. Casey's chest was pressed tightly into that of her companion, and her arms were wrapped strongly around the woman's waist. Olivia's own hands were holding Casey's upper back, rubbing it in soft circles while she attempted to comfort the injured woman. The ADA was scared, and Olivia didn't blame her. She knew well how real dreams could feel.

"Liv?" Casey broke the silence, her voice muffled against the brunette's shoulder, "Do you think he'll find out I'm alive?"

Olivia shook her head. Not wanting to lie to the woman, she squeezed her just a little bit tighter and said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Casey."

The redhead's tears slowly began to dwindle, and she was calming down. When her face had seemed to dry, she pulled back, and Olivia left her right hand resting on the woman's shoulder. "I feel like I've said this 100 times today, but thank you." The counselor looked touched as she continued, "Thank you so much for everything. Especially this evening." She rested her own hand on top of the detective's.

Olivia nodded, "Of course."

"Your support means so much to me." She was no longer making eye contact with the woman in her room. "I've got so much going on right now, obviously, and there's a lot on my mind. I…uh… I didn't say this earlier, but…" She sighed, her eyes shifting back to the detective. "What I shared with you…it's not really public knowledge. And I'd like to keep it between us, for right now."

The brunette smiled. "Sure." She could feel Casey's hand on top of hers, and the fleeting thought of, _touching_ , ran through her head. "It's your business."

"You know," the redhead said, her hand falling down onto the comforter. Suddenly realizing, "You're the first person I've told since I was with Steph. Except for my dates, that is."

Olivia's own hand fell, too, and she had an odd feeling of Casey's mention of her dates. "I feel honored."

"I should've told you sooner." The ADA nodded to herself, thinking, "I just didn't know how. I couldn't find the words, but I also didn't want it to ruin our friendship." She shrugged in the bed, taking a hold of Olivia's hand and pulling it into her lap. "I know we were pretty close, pretty fast. I didn't want you to think I had any ulterior motives." When Olivia opened her mouth to respond, Casey continued. "I know; I should've trusted you. I _do_ trust you. It's just a difficult thing for me."

"Like I said," Olivia reiterated, "It's your business." She poked fun at herself, attempting to lighten the mood. "Besides, it's not like I'm the most _open_ person in the world."

"I think you're pretty open with me."

"I am," Olivia nodded, and said, only partially kidding, "that's what scares me."

The counselor grew quiet, her hand still gripping onto that of the other woman's. Examining their hands, she said, quietly, "It scares me, too." Elaborating quickly, she added, "Not that you're open with me, but how open I am with you." She took a breath, meeting the detective's eyes. "I feel like everyone important in my life always disappears." She sighed, "I think that's part of what makes me feel so guilty about Anderson. He lost everything because of me." Turning to the detective, she continued, "I know what it's like to feel alone, to feel like everyone important in your life is gone. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but I made him feel that same feeling."

Realizing this conversation would be longer than she had originally intended, Olivia, hand still clasped in Casey's, stood from the bed. "Alright," she motioned her to scoot over, "I'm coming up." Effortlessly, the redhead scooted over, the brunette using the empty room to sit more comfortably on the bed. Their positions left both women sitting up in bed, their backs to the headboards, feet pointed straight out, and hands still clasped together. Olivia waited a moment before saying, "You didn't do anything to Anderson." At the counselor's look, "I mean, not alone. There were a lot of channels, a lot of people, that believed in his guilt. You aren't the only one. I know what it's like to feel guilty about a case. It's hard. But if it's any consolation, know that you're human and mistakes are natural. Plus, we all blew this one. Not just you." She gave the hand in hers a squeeze, "As for loneliness, I know how you feel about everyone leaving." She glanced over at the redhead. "But you have so many people that care about you, Casey... so many people, and none of them are going anywhere." She shook her head, "I know we joke, but you have no idea how many calls I got from Munch while I was in your hospital room." At the redhead's slight smile, she continued. "Not only Munch, by the way, but Elliot and Fin, and the Captain, and even Huang."

"I'm not a detective." Casey whispered.

"You're not," Olivia agreed, "But you're one of us. You belong to _our group_. You're in the sex crimes clan." She gently knocked the shoulder of her companion, "That's a big thing and it includes a lot of people that care about you."

"Even you?" She asked, and Olivia was extremely startled and confused by the question.

"Of course." She said, as if it was obvious.

It was, effectively, the middle of the night, and there was something about the atmosphere that made sharing seem so effortless. "It's stupid, but..." Casey began, staring straight ahead at her toes, "Every time we go to dinner or grab a drink, I always feel so comfortable with you. But then, the second we start arguing, I worry you'll drop me."

" _Why?_ " The older woman asked incredulously, looking at the profile of the porcelain skinned redhead.

She shrugged. "I wish I knew." She scoffed, "I told you it was stupid. I don't know why I think you would do that, and I really don't even know why it worries me so much." She shrugged, slowly turning her head to look into the brown eyes of her companion. "I guess... I just feel so connected to you, you know?"

Olivia nodded, "I do."

"And I know we're friends, and I know now that you feel connected to me, too, but it just feels like it's different for me." She sighed, "I know you say I'm a part of the sex crimes unit, and most of the time I feel that way. But other times, I feel like the only person I really have in my corner is you." She was almost rambling, and she knew everything she was saying was so _vulnerable_ and so _transparent_ but she couldn't stop. It had been weighing on her for so long, and now, in this bed together, in the middle of the night, it was coming out. "I find myself so happy to spend time with you, and then throughout the day I'll see something that reminds me of you and smile. Your presence, your friendship, just calms me down so much and helps me feel like maybe everything I do is worth it." She took a breath, fidgeting with the comforter with her free hand, "And yeah, maybe you're one of the closest people to me, and it makes sense that you would have such an effect on me, and I do what I do for me, too, don't get me wrong." She sighed and in a whisper said, "But sometimes I'm just so scared, because it feels like I just care about you _so much_ that it's overwhelming." Before Olivia could even hear what she was saying, the ADA grimaced, shutting her eyes tight. "God, I can't believe I'm even telling you this."

"Hey," Olivia squeezed their intertwined hands, and Casey opened her eyes. "It's okay. I'm glad you are." She paused for a moment, "I feel the same way." Casey gave her a look of, _you're-just-saying-that_ and Olivia added, "I mean it." She shrugged, "It would be fair to say that you're _my_ closest friend, too. After a long day with a particularly difficult case, all I want to do is drink a glass of wine and eat crappy take-out with you." The lawyer laughed lightly as the brunette continued, "And I love it when you send me pictures of things that remind you of me. It makes me feel…" she paused, looking for the right thing to say, "…like I belong somewhere."

Taking in the view of the woman's features, Casey had the fleeting thought of how beautiful she was. She smiled softly at the brunette, and they both tightened the grips on their intertwined hands. "You always belong with me."

"As long as I'm alive, Casey, you'll have somewhere to belong, too." Olivia, attempting to lighten the mood, joked, "Even when I'm too old to know who you are."

"You're already old," the witty ADA threw.

Laughing slightly, and rolling her eyes, the detective responded, "You should've thought about that before you friended me, I suppose."

"I'm gonna have to wipe your ass." Casey laughed heartily at her own joke, Olivia soon joining in, and she felt so light and free after all of these conversations with her friend, that she couldn't stop laughing. Soon both women found themselves laughing hysterically, growing red in the face, and wiping tears from their eyes.

Suddenly, the fun was broken by Casey's gasp for air, her hand flying to her side. "Casey?" Olivia immediately stopped laughing, her face growing serious, but cheeks still tear-stained. The ADA whimpered, and her face contorted in pain. "Case, what's going on?" Wordlessly, the redhead gestured to her side. Thinking quickly, the detective said, "I'm going to have a look, ok? Can you shift down?"

With a nod, the pained woman scooted so that she was no longer sitting against the headboard but laying in the bed. Olivia gently uncovered her, and lifted her shirt. Seeing the bandages there, she told her friend, "I'm going to take the bandage off." Carefully, the detective raised the bandage from the porcelain skin, and was relieved when all she found was bruising and stitches still in tact. "It's okay," she whispered, and Casey's eyes snapped to hers.

As the older woman replaced the bandage, the ADA asked, "I'm not dying?"

She shook her head with a smile, "You're not dying. Just a little too much fun." She made sure the bandage was sufficiently stuck to the skin, and gently reached to pull the shirt of the other woman back down. She couldn't deny the electrical shock that she felt as her fingers graced the skin of the counselor's stomach, and she immediately grew goosebumps at the feeling. Casey's stomach contracted at the feel of the fingers gliding over her, and she reached out to grasp the arm of the detective.

Feeling the bumps there, she whispered, "Oh. That happens to you, too?" Not knowing what to say, and feeling like time was moving in slow motion, the brunette left the shirt where it was. She was blinded by the sudden desire to feel what Casey's skin felt like under her palm, and she let herself give into it. She flattened her hand against the stomach of her friend, and once again felt the muscles contract. Her hand stayed still, simply laying against the skin, and feeling the heat underneath it.

"Liv," the redhead whispered, feeling the electrically charged air. She moved her own hand over that of her friend, and the detective sighed at the contact. Slowly, Casey moved their hands together over her skin, her eyes fluttering shut at the contact. They moved around her navel, across her swollen ribs, and up until their fingertips brushed her under breast.

 _This_ is what Olivia was describing. The electrically charged air. It was in this very moment of haze that it dawned on Olivia that this feeling was not being caused by the bond between two friends. This was sexual tension, nothing more and nothing less, and was, undeniably, erotic. At this realization, the detective found herself flushed, and her eyes could not seem to move away from the redhead's lips.

She moved her other hand, the one not under that of the ADA's, up to the milky neck of her companion. At this contact, Casey let out a breath, and opened her eyes. "Is this okay?" The detective asked, and the other woman nodded.

"More than okay." She whispered, "C'mere, I need to tell you something." Olivia removed her hand from the stomach of the woman and from the woman's neck, shifting so that her face was closer to that of the redhead's. She was now leaning over her, and she took a moment to examine the face of one of the most important people in her life.

Casey's eyes were no longer a bright green, but now straight emerald. Her eyelids were heavy, and her cheeks were flushed a light pink. If Olivia were to describe it, she would say that Casey Novak looked positively aroused. Should the brunette admit it to herself, she was, too.

Still keeping quiet, Casey's hand made its way to cup the detective's cheek. "I meant what I said earlier," she continued to whisper, "I am afraid of how much I care about you." Olivia tried her best to clear her head of the view of the redhead's lips and how much she suddenly found herself wanting to feel them. "But sometimes… I'm afraid…" Casey sighed, pulling the brunette down, their faces now so close together that Olivia could feel the hot air from the breath of her friend. "…I'm afraid that our bond isn't that of good friends." The detective waited. "I'm afraid that it's more." Sensing there was more, the detective continued to stay quiet. "I have never had ulterior motives," she said, "you have to believe me on that."

"I do." Olivia whispered.

"But God, if I don't wish you were interested in women."

"I'm not," the brunette admitted, moving closer to the redhead, "and I don't know what I'm doing, here," she was so close that their lips were almost touching, "but my current thoughts, about you, are not friendly."

In an instant, Casey closed the distance between them, her hand coming up to wrap itself in the hair of the brunette's head as their lips sat against each other, just barely touching and not moving. Sensing that Olivia was worried, she whispered, nearly into the other woman's mouth, "it's okay."

At this, the detective pushed forward, her lips still closed, but pressing more firmly against those of the redhead's. They stayed like this for a moment before Olivia pulled back. "I don't know how to kiss a woman," she admitted.

Disappointment was evident in the ADA's face. "It's okay." She said, again. She pulled her hand from the hair of her friend, and retreated. "It's okay."

Feeling quickly like she was being misunderstood, Olivia grasped her arm, "No, Casey, I…" she paused, "I want to. I just…" She sighed, her thoughts flying through her head and overwhelming her. She was ruining this friendship. At this point, it would barely be salvageable. She wasn't interested in women, so she didn't know what the hell she was doing. Again, she needed to remind herself that they were stuck together in this home, because a madman was after her friend.

"You're panicking." Casey said.

Sheepishly, Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"It's okay." She repeated yet again. Even though every fiber of her being screamed that it was, in fact, a big deal, she said, "It's not a big deal." The detective opened her mouth to respond, but Casey pushed forward, "We should probably get some sleep, anyway."

Remembering that she only came in here because she thought she heard her friend in trouble, Olivia felt doused with cold water. Was Casey angry with her? She was so confused. She didn't know what was going on, and the one person that she would be open to talking about it with seemed to be annoyed that she'd ever entered the room to begin with. She was being dismissed.

"I'll see you in the morning," Casey said, "Thank you for coming to check on me." She smiled, and closed her eyes. While the relationship now seemed to be on shaky ground, Olivia knew that if she didn't act in this moment, if she just left this room, she would be left with only the crumbled remains of the friendship.

She had always been comfortable taking risks with Casey, and now she needed to take the biggest one of all. The detective reached forward, placing her hand on the cheek of the ADA. "Case," she whispered, and when the green eyes of her companion fluttered open and found her own, she leaned forward, pressing their lips together.


	8. Chapter 8

_Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

Casey assumed that Olivia would go back to her room, and they would either never discuss it again, or she would have to fumble her way through an awkward conversation centered around their friendship and Olivia's exclusive attraction to men. She was already mentally preparing herself for the other woman's _it just happened in the moment_ speech when she felt the detective's soft lips once again on her own.

Olivia had immediately opened her mouth once their lips were touching, begging entrance to the other woman's with a swipe of her tongue against the closed lips. At the feeling of this, Casey granted her access, wanting desperately to taste the detective.

Olivia's tongue invaded the mouth of her closest friend, feeling out the rounded edges of her teeth, the softness of her gums, and the warmth of her own tongue. Casey tasted like fruit, with the slight taste of smoked whiskey hiding in the depths. It summed up Casey, in a nutshell, and Olivia nearly moaned at the knowledge of knowing what she tasted like.

She didn't know how to kiss a woman, that much was true, but she kissed her exactly as her primal desire guided her to. The bruising kiss of the brunette was harsh but soft, quick yet patient, passionate yet kind. She wanted to kiss Casey in everyway, and she suddenly felt like she would only have this one moment to do so.

Their tongues swiped against each other for long moments, each dueling to absorb more of the other, and Casey found herself thinking that this felt both like a first kiss and one you share on a wedding day. There was something new and exciting that heated her directly below the belt, while also carrying such a sense of familiarity that her heart felt like that of the Grinch at two sizes too large. Regardless of her past, Olivia kissed her as well as she friended her: with confidence and ease. That being said, if the redhead knew Olivia Benson as well as she thought she did, she would have minimal time to calm her down once they broke apart. Her hand came to rest on the back of the brunette's head, trying to keep her right where she was for as long as she could, thinking that just maybe, if they kissed long enough, it would keep the fears of her companion at bay.

Casey had spent the majority of her recent life looking for someone to make her feel as Charlie had, and when she met Steph, she thought for sure it would be it. However, here with a woman she would describe as her best friend in her bed, their lips pressed together, Casey knew she had been wrong. This was eons past the feelings that Charlie or Steph had given her, and she had the distinct but fleeting thought that if this wasn't _it_ , she didn't know what was.

It wasn't as if the ADA had never given this a thought. She spent a lot of time with the detective, and they connected extremely well. Casey would be an idiot not to at least consider the possibility. Olivia was notorious for giving off a _gay vibe_ , and for a long while Casey assumed that it was for a reason. Upon learning that she was only interested in men, however, the counselor was relatively unaffected. Their friendship was good, and that's how it would stay. She needed something more stable in her life, regardless, and there were plenty of other fish in the sea, as it were.

But as time went on, the ease at which they could move their friendship into something more seemed so blatantly obvious that the redhead found it difficult, at times, to spend too many hours with the detective at once.

They liked the same things, but had enough of a difference that it wasn't dreadfully boring. They had the same morals and values, though they often disagreed on how to get a case to meet the ethical requirements. They wanted the same things out of life: a career, a partner, a family. More than anything else, Casey was both comfortable and truly happy when she was with the detective, and maybe the most important: she trusted her.

On many occasions, Casey had found herself staring at Olivia, thinking of how easy it would be to kiss her, to move their friendship further along, to intertwine their lives. Still, it nagged in the back of her head that Olivia was one of her most important relationships and she wasn't willing to lose it by making the age-old mistake of going after the straight girl.

It was clear that Olivia was worried about what was happening between them, but even now, as Casey felt her tongue move along that of her companion's, she hadn't the slightest hint of stress about what she was participating in or what it might mean.

This was easy.

It was right.

It simply _made sense._

Without thinking, she nipped at the bottom lip of the detective, and Olivia let out a soft moan at the roughness, the thought of what Casey's personal preferences were under the sheets fluttering through her head. Eventually, the kiss they were sharing slowed down, and their tongues retreated back to their natural places, closed lips engaging in a single innocent kiss before they both broke away for air. Olivia kept her forehead pressed against that of the younger woman's, and they both attempted to catch their breath.

"Holy shit," the detective's words were breathy, and they blew across the redhead's face. Olivia suddenly had the feeling course through her that she wanted to kiss the redhead again and again, more times than she could count.

"I concur." Keeping Olivia's same soft tone, Casey laughed lightly, feeling light. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet those of her companion. "Liv," she whispered. It was a silent question, a beckoning, and a promise all wrapped up in her name, and the brunette knew her answer.

Without wasting a second, she whispered, "Yes."

Casey could feel the beating of her heart, the blood coursing through her veins, and the heat that was growing from her insides out. A million thoughts seemed to be racing through her head, and she knew there would be hell to pay later, but here, in this moment, her hazy mind could only think of touching her lips with Olivia's again.

She craved everything about the other woman, and tasting her felt like a missing piece she never even knew existed. If she stopped to think about it, she would acknowledge that in such a tumultuous time of her life, this stability, this comfort, this _fit_ was exactly what she needed.

At the sound of the permission granted by the woman in her bed, Casey gently brushed her left hand across the skin of her cheek, and threaded her own fingers into gentle brown curls. There was something about this upcoming kiss that seemed it would be different than the last, and she was both terrified and thrilled.

She inhaled, ready for whatever was to come next, and then began to wonder how Olivia was making that noise. She knew the detective was invading her senses, but what was she trying to say?

It was only after the other woman pulled from the redhead's embrace and started moving out of the room with an apologetic look and a _sorry_ thrown over her shoulder that Casey realized it wasn't Olivia making the noise. It was her cellphone.

The ADA quickly withdrew from the haze of her arousal when she realized there was only one reason for the detective's phone to be ringing in the middle of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 9**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

Olivia was brought from her haze of arousal with glossed-over eyes and swollen lips at the redhead's whisper of her name. She heard the plea, and knew what it meant. She was mildly surprised, even in her dream-like state, that the ADA wanted to kiss her again, but she certainly wasn't going to say no.

To deny herself the chance to kiss Casey again would be denying herself something she suddenly realized she wanted and needed more than anything she ever had before. She wasn't sure what was going on or how it had even happened, but it felt as though a dam had been broken in the midnight light of the bedroom, and the only logical answer seemed to be to see it through.

Not wanting to break the moment they were in, she whispered a clear and distinct _yes_ of agreement, and impatiently waited for the impending feel of the redhead's lips on her own yet again.

At first, she didn't even know what the sound she was hearing was. She assumed it was an effect of the halo of chemistry the pair of women seemed to be in, and she was wondering just how far out of reality she was when she realized what the source of the sound actually was. Upon her realization, the detective was more than annoyed, and considered ignoring it, but like a bucket of cold water, where they were and _why_ they were there suddenly dumped over her, breaking the halo she was so deep into only moments before. It was this knowledge that made Olivia give her best apologetic face, feeling sorrier than she ever had in her life, and exit the bedroom, moving toward the sound of the chime.

She stumbled through the hall, reaching her bedroom and snatching the interruption off of the nightstand. When she flipped open the mobile device and snarled, "Benson," into it, she had the fleeting thought that being interrupted during their intimate interaction might be some sort of sign.

" _Olivia,"_ she heard the voice of her captain on the other end, his voice gruff but holding a slight hint of relief, _"Are you and Casey alright?"_

"Yes." She said, her heart dropping its ties and the part of her brain that was trained to be a detective rearing its head, "We're…fine." She swallowed thickly-remembering how their tongues were gently sliding against each other only moments before-and took a deep breath.

If her distraction was coming through in her voice, Cragen didn't notice it. He barked, _"Go to the door and see if Garcia is still outside."_

Wordlessly, the detective moved through the place she was calling home, out of her bedroom, down the hallway and to the front door. When she passed the bedroom of the worried ADA, she heard the call of her name, but she pushed it away to complete the task the captain had given her. Every hair on her neck was standing high as she raised onto her toes to look out the peephole at Steven Garcia, the uniform posted at their dwelling.

"He's here." She said, "I can see his name and his face."

" _Good."_ The captain replied, _"Double check your windows, and make sure that all of the blinds are closed and the curtains are drawn. Keep Casey as far away from them as possible."_

Olivia moved hastily to do just that, alarm bells going off and her stress rising. "Captain…" she pulled a curtain tight across the front window, "…what's going on?"

He sighed, reluctant to say anything but knowing the detective would demand answers. _"Maureen saw Anderson outside of Stabler's place."_

Olivia's heart fell into her stomach and she felt like vomiting. Keeping her composure like the trained professional she was, she said, "Are they alright?"

" _Fine. It seems he was just snooping around for now, but we're relocating them as we speak."_ He continued, _"We're pretty sure he still thinks Casey is out of his way, so the two of you should be safe, but no one is in the clear right now."_

"Captain-" she began, but he interrupted her.

" _-It's a mess over here. I have to go, I'm sorry."_ He said, " _I'll call back later on."_ He took a breath so large that the brunette heard it on the other end. " _Olivia?"_

"Yeah?" She asked.

" _Don't let your guard down."_

After she heard the click on the other end, Olivia put her phone in her pocket, and threw her head back, eyes closed, letting out a sigh. If Anderson found Elliot, it was more than a possibility he would find them, too. The detective raised her hand, rubbing the back of her neck in hopes that the tension lingering there would dissipate at the kneading.

She rubbed her neck, simply listening to the sounds of the cars on the street, the air blowing through the vents, and her own breathing. The brunette took a moment to exist in the silence, hoping that maybe a voice would appear and give her the answer to all of her problems.

"He found us, didn't he?" Olivia heard the faint voice of the injured woman, and slowly turned to face her. Somehow, the stubborn person that she was, Casey had gotten herself out of bed, and down the hall. Now, her green eyes were full of concern and her brow was furrowed in worry. She was leaning against the archway of the room, looking more exhausted than Olivia could ever remember seeing her.

"No," she replied softly wishing she could shield her from the truth, "But Maureen saw him outside of Stabler's place." The growth of tension in Casey was clear as her back tightened and her shoulders straightened. "We'll keep laying low," she was hoping her words sounded more convincing coming out than they did in her head, "and it'll be fine. Cragen didn't say anything about moving us."

Speaking Olivia's very thought, she said, "Yet."

The brunette continued her attempt at comfort, "Until we hear anything else, he wants us to keep the blinds and drapes closed. Don't go near the windows. We don't want to risk you being seen." Olivia grew more frantic as she spoke. "Garcia is still outside, and they're probably getting closer to catching him now that he's made an appearance."

Casey only looked at Olivia as she explained, examining her still-swollen lips and flushed face. She took in the brown eyes that had either grown deeper or simply become more visible to the redhead, and could not stop the slight jolt of nervousness at the knowledge that she was too late to stop her companion's panicking.

Ever aware of the other woman's gaze one her, the detective moved, pulling the already taught drapes even tighter together, and stuttering out, "We'll just be here a few days, and you'll be able to recover. Really, Anderson is lucky that he's still alive… he went to the _Stabler_ house, and you know how Elliot is. I don't think you have anything to worry about. Everyone is out there looking for him and trying to keep us safe-"

"-Liv-"

"-and you and I are tougher than a lot of teams. We're strong, independent women. We can keep ourselves out of harm's way, and we have each other's backs, you know, so really-"

"- _Liv_ -"

"-we have almost nothing to worry about except your recovery, but the doctor should be able to check you out soon and then-"

"- _Olivia_." The ADA was firm in her voicing of the other woman's name, effectively stopping her rambles. She sighed in frustration and said, "If you don't stop, I'll _sleep_ in front of the window.

"That isn't funny," she replied, annoyed, "Are you tired? I could help you back to bed and we could both get some sleep." Uncharacteristically nervous, she said, eyes slightly wide, "Alone. Separately. In our different rooms."

If she wasn't so concerned, Casey would've laughed. "I know." She said, "And I _am_ tired, and I agree we should sleep."

Olivia was taken aback by the soft feeling of disappointment and hoped she didn't look as deflated as she felt. Regardless of what she was saying, there were parts of her that wanted nothing more than for Casey to push her forward—back into her arms and back into bed.

"But I also want it clear that this," she gestured between the two of them, "is not over." Olivia was silent. "It's okay if you're freaked out or panicked, but we can't _not_ talk about it." She grimaced as she moved forward, gripping onto the couch for stability. The detective met her half way, and they were now close enough that Olivia could feel the charged air again. "Everything happened really fast, and I know that you aren't..." she sighed, trying to choose her words carefully, "so if you didn't like it, that's okay, and I'm not taking it personally-"

"-I'm not saying that." Olivia interrupted, her cheeks flushing just the slightest shade of pink when she realized what she'd said. "I'm just..." she let out a breath, "I'm not saying no. I promise, Casey, that I'm _not_ saying no, but I… I just can't _right now_."

Satisfied with this information and the answer she was being given, Casey smiled. "Okay." She said. "I know it's a lot, on top of a lot already. So, when you're ready, you let me know." She gestured to the space around them, "I'll still be here."

Both women laughed lightly at the joke, and after a moment, Olivia asked, "Ready for bed? Again?"

Casey smiled, "Yeah. I'm exhausted."

"I can't imagine why," the detective was sarcastic, and it felt like their friendship might survive the romantic interlude. She moved closer, allowing Casey to wrap her arm around her shoulders, and they moved down the hallway.

It was Olivia's intention to bolt from the room after Casey was comfortably in bed. She meant what she said: she couldn't right now. That didn't change the fact that she wanted nothing more than to fall into the sheets next to her, however, she knew that if she stayed in the room too long it would be like playing with fire. And if she played with the flame, she wouldn't have anyone but herself to blame when she got burned.

After having asked the redhead if she needed anything, she moved quickly toward the door. She was only two steps away when the ADA called out, "Liv?" and she stopped in her tracks. When Olivia turned to face the sound of the voice, Casey said, "I don't want to push you." The desire in the detective's stomach almost scoffed, "But I'm feeling a lot of things, and I really could really use my best friend." As nervous as she was, Olivia agreed. "It would be really nice if we could just sleep in the same room. As friends."

The redhead did not have any idea how her statement would be received, and was pleasantly surprised at the nod of agreement from the other woman. "I'd like that." She moved toward the bed, and climbed in next to the injured woman, careful not to jar her with the movement of the mattress. She lay her head down so that she was facing opposite the ADA, and let out a breath as her exhausted body sunk into the soft surface underneath her. She closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would become her faster than it took for any still-smoldering flames to reignite.

Olivia had only had her eyes closed for a moment when she realized she could feel the tension radiating off of the redhead in bed next to her. She rolled over so they were now facing each other and saw a single tear fall from the closed eye of the other woman, leaving a trail in its path as it rolled down the porcelain cheek. "It _will_ be okay, Case." She said, reaching over to brush the tear away, and grasp the redhead's hand in comfort.

The ADA's eyes fluttered open, and she interlaced their fingers together, giving a half smile to the detective.

It graced the older woman's mind how beautiful Casey was, even in such a dire situation, and the idea of avoiding the flames was long forgotten at the feel of their intertwined hands.

Soon, comforted by the presence of each other, exhausted from the day, and warm under the covers, both women were breathing evenly.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: You all are the best. That is all._

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

When Casey's eyes fluttered open, she found herself surprised by the disappointment she felt when she realized that she was alone in the bed. While she was no stranger to the concept that Olivia was, to eloquently say, _freaked out_ , the more optimistic parts of her were hoping that she and her favorite detective would wake up finding themselves having grown closer together in the night. Perhaps it was juvenile, but the thought that it was possible they would even wake up in each other's arms lived at the crevices of Casey's desires.

If she admitted it to herself, the redhead felt rather guilty. She had always accepted the other woman as a friend, nothing more, and thought her feelings would follow suit. She would even go as far to say that she no longer had any hope that anything would ever happen, as it seemed it never would.

Now, however, the ADA found herself in a complete 180, with her life turned effectively upside down, and its contents falling out around her. In such dire times, she would be stupid to hide from the truth: she was not merely attracted to Olivia Benson, she had _feelings_ for her.

Casey Novak considered herself a smart woman, and she couldn't fathom how she never realized it before. Because this—this was not a simply crush. This was not the lustful gaze of a hopeful would-be lover or the pink cheeks of embarrassment that came with a feeling of intimacy. This was _real_.

After feeling how the brunette's hand graced her skin, the press of her lips against her own, and the wet heat of her breath across her face as she spoke a word of agreement, Casey didn't know if she could ever go back, and frankly, if she even wanted to. (And don't even _get_ her started on the feeling of _right_ she felt as she fell asleep with the palm of the detective's hand pressed to her own.)

However, this wasn't about what _Casey_ selfishly wanted. She needed Olivia, and if that meant ignoring the shot of arousal or intake of breath at the sight of her, if it meant pushing down the feeling of rightness in a moment of soft-spoken secrets, if it meant having to pretend that she did not know how Olivia kissed, the feeling of her rough palm on bare skin, or the way she tasted like raw nights and stale dreams reborn, then that's what she would do.

Casey Novak was a grown woman that had passed the New York bar. She'd put numerous cretins of the earth away, stomached the view of carious crime scenes, and gone toe-to-toe in a losing battle with people that held her future in their hands. Furthermore, she'd repressed these very feelings so far before that she'd almost completely forgotten they even existed.

She could do it again.

And if, on the off chance Olivia was even mildly interested in her, this would still prove to be beneficial. She would rather stifle her own happiness than risk what had become the most important relationship in her life. She knew for a fact that she and the detective made great friends. She had the suspicion that they would make great lovers, too, but there was no fool-proof way to know ahead of time, and the simplest solution seemed to be cautiousness.

At this point, the only thing that had the counselor rattled when it came to her relationship with the brunette was her own lack of control. She had told Olivia she would wait, and she had meant it. However, she had the smallest of worries that the "right time," would never come, and she would be left pushing the other woman too hard or playing the role of sitting duck inevitably.

Make no mistake: Casey Novak was sure about this. She was as sure about this as she was the day she decided to get into law, and she never would have let herself explore or pursue anything with such a close friend if she didn't have the intention of following it through for good. While the moment had happened, seemingly without either of their considerations, she would not have approached Olivia in the way she did if she thought it was something to be chalked up to close proximity and swept under the rug.

Yet, this was a dance that needed to be carefully executed, with no missteps, for the results to fall in her favor.

One of the most frustrating things about the sex crimes detective, albeit, one of her favorites, was her complexity. Upon their first meeting, the young ADA assumed that she would not be an easy nut to crack or a relaxed person to work with, and she was right. Submissive was not a word that fell into a description of the woman, but not for lack of feeling. You simply had to put her in the right situation for her to show it, and for Olivia, that meant any situation where she was uncomfortable.

Were she to be honest, Casey was enthralled by the puzzle that was Olivia Benson. The push and pull of never actually knowing where she stood always kept her on her toes, and while it could be most frustrating at times, the majority of her reaction to the difficulties of the detective was simply arousal.

While she was a bit of a nerd in school, and even still rather bookish and timid at home, Casey was not boring. She needed excitement, passion, tension, and healthy difference to keep herself stimulated, while also requiring a safe, comforting, and warm environment for which she could let her guard down. She found both of these things, and more, in Olivia.

It was this which allowed their friendship to blossom, and the same feeling that caused Casey to have so many thoughts about the ease at which they could move their interactions further. And while she knew that nothing was ever guaranteed in love, she found herself not worried about the potential natural outcome of the actions of the two, but simply uneasy about the innate ability the brunette had to self-sabotage.

It was this knowledge that helped the counselor reach the conclusion that she needed enough of the push to keep the woman in her realm, but not too much as to scare her away. The dial of abnormal interaction could not be cranked up all of the way in a mere 24 hours, but could also not be left alone.

With enough attention and a steady climb, the pot could, in fact, boil at the perfect temperature without leaving any burns.

It was with this plan in mind that Casey called out for her temporary caregiver from the bed, hoping to establish some sort of routine that would assist in keeping the other woman comfortable.

Moments later, the woman on the ADA's mind appeared, leaning against the bedroom doorway and sipping hot coffee out of a chipped white mug. "Hi," she greeted. She looked freshly showered, and her voice conveyed that of a night of good rest.

"Hi," the counselor replied, "I need some help."

She nodded, placing her mug down on the dresser, and moving toward the bed. "I made some breakfast," she said, lifting the redhead gently from the mattress.

"I can smell it," the other woman replied, inhaling deeply. "It smells good."

Olivia smiled, still helping to support most of the injured woman's weight. "Oh!" She said, "I almost forgot." Gently, she helped the ADA to sit on the edge of the bed, and moved to the corner of the room to grab a cane. "Look what Cragen dropped off this morning." She handed it to Casey, and smiled. "Not that I mind helping you, but I assume you'll enjoy being able to maybe get around by yourself."

The redhead nodded, "I think getting up and down might still require assistance."

"Of course," Olivia said, immediately returning to the woman and helping her stand. "But still. A little independence is definitely nice."

Casey smiled in agreement, and grasped the cane. The detective moved toward the door, reaching for her mug, and taking a sip. "What did you make?" The redhead asked.

"Pancakes and bacon." Olivia said, carefully monitoring the slow movement of the other woman. "I can make eggs, too, but didn't want them to be cold by the time you got up."

To her credit, the ADA was rather quick on her feet with the assistance. She rounded the bed with ease, and was soon following the brunette down the hall. "Fresh eggs are best."

Over breakfast, the two women chatted with ease. Even though they were unwilling to admit it, the atmosphere felt different. It wasn't bad, necessarily, but definitely different. Instead of the feeling of untouched tension between the two, it not felt like the familiar warmth of an old lover. While the passion still smoked close to the surface, there was a newborn tenderness that hung in the air. As they shared witty remarks and soft smiles over the table, there was the gentle reminder that, should they allow themselves, this could easily be their every day.

When Casey excused herself to the restroom, Olivia thought of how natural everything seemed. If she let herself go there, she could see it: long days working side by side followed by late dinners at home and nights falling into bed together, only to share a coffee pot and a car once again the next morning. She saw weekends of runs trying to keep up with the redhead, bike rides where she cursed at the other woman for not being more careful, and softball games where she enthusiastically cheered from the stands. Those weekend activities during the day would be followed by showers to erase the dirt of the day before sitting too close on the couch and watching a mindless show that only one of them liked. She could see them combining laundry, painting rooms together, and deciding who would make the next grocery run.

If perfection was real, this view definitely seemed to be it, and it was that alone that held the detective back.

It was everything she'd ever wanted, and as someone so afraid of commitment she avoided it like the plague, wanting this vision, this life, said more for her than she ever could herself.

"The doctor is coming to see you later," she said, refilling the redhead's cup of coffee. "About noon."

The ADA seemed puzzled. "It's barely been 24 hours." She said.

"Yeah," the brunette replied, "but Cragen asked how you were doing this morning, and after last night, we both think it's a good idea for you to be checked out."

Casey nearly spit her coffee. "You told _Cragen?_ " Her eyes were wide with shock, and Olivia immediately realized what she was thinking.

Flushing a slight shade of pink, the detective shook her head. "God, no! I just told him about your stitches. I said you were laughing one minute and then suddenly nearly doubled-over in pain."

At Casey's acceptance of the reply, Olivia felt a little guilty. She wasn't lying, per say, but there was a _little_ more to her conversation with the captain.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: A bit of a shorter one for you this time around, my friends. I hope the next chapter will make up for it! Everything has to be built up. It's how I roll._

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

 _When the detective had opened the door, the captain immediately seemed taken aback at the sight of her. "I know, I know," Olivia said, "I look like shit."_

 _Ever-supportive, he responded, "Just tired," as he stepped past the doorway and into the room. "But I'd expect nothing less after what you've been through." Gesturing to the cane he'd brought with him for the injured woman, he asked, "Where's Novak?"_

" _Still asleep." Olivia answered, and he rested the cane against the wall._

" _Good. Sleep is good for her." He moved into the living room, waving off Olivia's offer of a drink as she sipped from her own coffee, and sat down in the chair. He gave the brunette a look, "Good for you, too."_

 _She nodded, running a hand through her hair and sitting down across from him. "I'm fine."_

" _You always are," he replied, "How is she?" Before she could answer, the well-knowing man added, "Really."_

 _The woman sighed. "She's…"_ How should she explain this? _"…overwhelmed. Scared. Frustrated." She knew Don Cragen wasn't captain for nothing. He was a damn good cop, and the more she revealed, the more of a chance there was of him gathering his own impressions._

" _And physically?" He asked._

" _Okay." She said, "Tired. Moving kind of slowly, but not too bad. In a bit of pain." She took a sip from her mug._

" _Anything to be concerned about?"_

" _I don't think so," she said, but, remembering Casey's pain, added, "There was a moment, though. When we were in bed-" she stopped abruptly, catching herself, only a moment too late, "—she laughed so hard last night, I thought she might've popped a stitch, but I checked it out." She forced herself not to think about what happened after, "It all seemed fine." With the look the captain was giving her, she felt pressured to keep talking, so she added, "Wouldn't hurt to get it checked out, though."_

 _The man nodded, "I agree. We'd rather be safe than sorry. I'll see about getting someone over here." He scanned over the tired detective, "How are you, Olivia?"_

" _Fine."_

" _The truth," he demanded like a stern father._

 _Olivia sighed. "I'm okay," she ran a hand through her curly brunette hair, "A bit stressed," she admitted, "definitely tired, but okay."_

 _Cragen studied her. After so many years together, he knew Olivia Benson like the back of his hand, and he felt (and hoped) he was someone she trusted. He had no logical reason to feel like she was lying to him, but his investigative gut told him otherwise. While he would usually let it slide simply because he trusted the detective with his own life, in this situation, there was no room for her to start coming apart at the seams._

" _If there's something going on," his voice was tough, "I need to know before it affects your safety." He grew gentler in tone, "I also need to know because I care about you."_

 _Olivia grew defensive and bit, "If I had an issue that affected our safety, I would let you know."_

 _He sat back, and knew he needed to leave well enough alone before he lost his head. "Okay." She sighed. "Then, I'm glad you and Casey are both doing alright." Switching gears, he smiled, "The two of you clearly haven't killed each other yet, so that's a good sign."_

 _The brunette laughed. "It's been 24 hours. I'm not in here with_ Elliot _." She referenced the explosive relationship she had with her partner in good fun._

" _Oh, I know," his eyes widened in mirth, "there was no blood spatter when I came in."_

 _They both chuckled, and the detective said, "Give it time. I'm sure Novak and I will get there before this whole thing is over."_

 _The man shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so."_

" _You know as well as I do that we go for each other's throats on a near regular basis."_

" _It's different," he disagreed almost immediately, "You and Stabler argue over differences. You and Novak always have the same end goal, you just disagree on how to get there."_

 _Feeling a pang in her gut at the mention of how they often wanted the same results, Olivia vaguely replied, "Not always."_

" _No," he relented, "but a good chunk of the time." He smiled, thinking he was calming Olivia down when he was really only amping her up. "Makes for a good team." Seemingly lost in his own thought, the captain continued. "I'm glad you two are here together. Not happy about the circumstances, of course, but it's nice to know that you have each other."_

 _Thinking of how well Casey understood her, how comfortable she felt when in her presence, and how she could find all of the cracks in the wall that the detective worked so hard to keep up, she smiled. "Yeah," she said, "I'm glad, too."_

Shaking herself out of her reverie, the detective caught just the last part of the redhead's sentence. "-and I don't _need_ a doctor."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You do. You'll get checked out, and your bandages changed, you'll appease both me and Cragen, and then we can both go back on our merry way."

* * *

It was almost 3:00, the doctor long gone, and they were both in the living room reading. Casey on the couch, Olivia in the chair. It had only been after 15 minutes of the detective arguing that yes, an ebook _was_ a book that the other woman gave in and allowed her to read in peace. While Casey preferred the hard texture and "smell of the pages,"—whatever that meant—Olivia appreciated the modern luxury that was multiple books in your pocket at any time. With her job, she never knew when she would have free time or be able to go to bed. Having a book accessible at all times was a convenience, and one that she enjoyed.

Thinking of this, she glanced up from her phone to see the redhead deep into a _Harry Potter_ that she knew she'd read at least 30 times before. She took this opportunity to study her, her back against one arm of the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her. She wore the same _Sex Crimes_ tee and gray sweatpants, but had added a pair of patterned socks when she complained of cold feet in the early afternoon.

Olivia could not deny that Casey was beautiful. She had an air about her that simply oozed elegance, and her creamy skin complexion with the long columned throat only supported its efforts.

It wasn't the first time the brunette had thought this about her friend, but here, on the couch with a book in her hand as they read together but separately, she carried something domestic that Olivia ached for.

It was alluring, and this thought alone made the brunette curious. Exiting from her ebook, she stole a glance at the other woman before opening her web browser and slowly typing in, _gay_.

She was met with many results, most of which she was rather embarrassed by, so she quickly deleted her previous word and instead typed into the search bar, _how to know you're gay_.

Another glance at the ADA, and a tap onto the first link.

The screen flashed in rainbow colors, and in big, black lettering, read:

 _My dearest friend,_

 _If you are asking the question, "am I gay?" I have a spoiler for you: you probably are._

Feeling flustered, she immediately exited the screen and let out a sigh.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to men. In fact, she was. She'd been attracted to, dated, and slept with men. All activities that she found rather enjoyable. Yet, she couldn't deny the difference in jolt that hit her in the stomach or the change in feeling of arousal, or sudden desire for commitment when it came to the counselor.

After her interlude with the other woman, Olivia had suddenly found herself struggling with something she'd always had together: her identity. While it didn't matter what label was put on it, she was in need of _any_ piece of _anything_ which she could use as a basis for discovering what the hell was happening inside of her.

A rather wild idea landed in the detective's head, and she took another look at the counselor.

Her best friend had told her about an attraction to women, and not only an attraction, but a relationship that was so serious that it had turned into an engagement. In any other circumstance, this would be her most obvious and clear option. Now, however, she was unsure of what it was.

Would asking for Casey's help give her the wrong idea? Would it be _alright_ to ask questions? Was this something she just had to figure out on her own?

Tired of the self-inflicted torment and the second-guessing with the one person she never second-guessed herself with before, the brunette let out a sigh and asked, "Case?" At the woman's look, she continued, "Could I ask you something?"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: It's always struck me as odd that a lot of fics decide on Casey and/or Olivia's sexuality, but don't seem to get into it. Either it is referenced as truth or the topic is avoided all together. I didn't want that, thus we have Casey and Olivia transparent about their own._

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 12**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

Satisfied she had the attention of the ADA, Olivia swallowed thickly. "How…uh… how did you know?"

 _Oh. Oh, we're doing this_ now. _Okay._ The thoughts ran through the redhead's mind and she immediately closed her book, popping in the bookmark and setting it on the table in front of her. She sighed in preparation for what would be a long conversation, and tried not to get her hopes up. Clearly, the brunette was asking her this question for a reason, and she hoped that reason would fall in her favor.

She had always been open with Olivia. She had no trouble sharing her deepest fears or her lowest points of self-confidence. However, this was the one thing the sex crimes detective didn't know. It was a territory she had never ventured into, and there was something both calming and worrisome about the conversation ahead.

Taking a breath, she said, honestly, "For a long time, I didn't." Scanning the face of the woman before her, she gauged if she was supposed to continue. Feeling that she was, she added, "I dated men for most of my life. I had some small attractions to women, but never anything I felt was out of the ordinary, for lack of a better way to put it." The brunette was looking at her intently, "I was with Charlie, as you know," she gestured to the woman, "and up until I met Steph, I thought I was only attracted to men."

The brunette seemed taken aback by this, and little did Casey know, but she was. Olivia was lost in her own thoughts after this, thinking of how _she'd_ spent most of her life attracted to men, and now this iron in the fire had turned everything on its side.

While it was true she was afraid of jumping in feet first with the ADA for the simple reason of risking a friendship, she was also holding back for everything that came with it. If her impressions were right, the redhead seemed interested in exploring, and not at all worried about the potential repercussions. Olivia couldn't live that way. There were so many dominoes stacked, one after the other, with a decision like this, and even if she were to throw caution to the wind and jump, she couldn't make logical sense of what would happen when they all started to fall.

While the situation they were in wasn't ideal, the detective also knew that it would come to an end sooner or later and no longer be an issue. Anderson would not exist on the run forever, and consequently, they would not be here sharing living quarters until the end of time. However, there was more than just their less-than-perfect physical proximity that she was considering.

Internally, there was the friendship and Olivia's own defense mechanisms that seemed to end every committed relationship before it even left the ground. Along with that, the detective wasn't sure what a decision like this would mean about who she was. The kiss in the bedroom that the two women had shared left her brain scrambled as it was, let alone diving into a romantic relationship with the woman. If, as a woman, she was in a relationship with another, what would it mean? She had to know where she stood beforehand. Casey was sure of herself and what she wanted, and the last thing Olivia would want to do is agree to the coupling only to have to tell her that she wasn't gay.

As if these weren't reasons enough, there was also life outside of these four walls and the bond they shared. They worked in close proximity, and the last thing the brunette would want would be for either of them to have to give up careers doing what they love. Furthermore, if the relationship was as real as the detective already suspected it would be, what were they to do when it was time to make it legal? They would have to disclose, and that would mean also showcasing what they did behind closed doors for everyone to see.

Olivia shuttered to think of the social consequences they would face, both as representatives for the law. Casey clearly had not come out publicly, and she wondered if the reception of the DA's office was part of the reason.

Clearly having been quiet for a while, the counselor grew worried about the other woman, and sighed. While she could appreciate Olivia's exploration of her own sexuality, she feared that the logical and linear thinking detective was trying to hard to fit everything into a nice square box that could be tied off.

At first, the ADA was worried that she would scare the brunette away, and her own insecurities and fear of commitment would send her running. Now, however, the opposite seemed to be happening, and Casey was all too knowledgeable on the equal amount of damage it could cause. "Olivia," she softly broke the thoughts of the other woman with a gentle tone, "Will you come sit with me?"

It was the look on the redhead's face that caused the detective to slowly rise from her chair, wordlessly move over to the couch, and—only after the other woman had swung her legs down from it—sit next to her. When she was seated, Casey reached forward, grasping a hand in between her own, and swallowed thickly. Gently, so quiet that Olivia could barely hear her, she asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

The brunette's eyes snapped from their examination of the hands holding hers, flying to the face of the other woman. Expecting to see accusatory eyes, she was pleasantly surprised when she found nothing but open support shining through the green orbs. She took a breath, struggling with an answer. The ADA didn't push her. She allowed her the time to gather herself, and after long moments, the detective let a glimmer of light shine through the wall around her heart, and almost as quiet as the question was asked, answered, "I wanted to."

Feeling overwhelmed by the situation, and the current conversation bringing everything to the surface, Olivia felt her nose growing stiff and the pressure behind her eyes, indicating tears were soon to come. She closed her eyes, wiling them back, _not now_ , _not in front of her_ , but it didn't help. Soon, a single drop fell from her left eye, and the hand the redhead was holding was squeezed affectionately.

"Tell me what you're thinking about," Olivia heard from the other woman, " _please_."

She opened her eyes to find the soft green ones of the ADA, looking at her with concern. Up until this point, the detective had been nothing but strong. She'd brought the counselor home from the hospital, she'd taken care of her, helped her up and down, tucked her into bed, and even washed her hair. She'd pushed down her own feelings every second of the short time they had been here together, always putting the needs of the other woman first. She'd been a good cop, a strong bodyguard, and a great friend.

Before the last 48 hours, Olivia had always ignored the feeling that the redhead felt an attraction to her. She had brushed it away with any small pang of excitement at a hug that lasted too long or a leg that sat too close. She'd kept her sanity and her focus for the sake of herself, the other woman, their friendship, and their lives.

Up until the moment they shared in the bedroom, the detective had a perfect record, and while there wasn't much alone time at present, she had spent what little she had trying to convince herself that all of this was a horrible idea and that if she could just keep pushing forward, she could make sure that they both made it out of here with their friendship in tact and their bond still alive.

But now, she was here, looking at Casey as she held her hand, and Olivia had no misunderstandings that what she saw in the emerald green eyes was concern, care, and _hurt_. This entire time, the brunette had thought she was doing them both a favor. She thought that the farther she kept the counselor away, the better off they would both be, and it wasn't until this moment and this view, that she realized the only things she was accomplishing was her own torment and adding insult to injury for her closest friend.

It was this that caused her to inhale deeply, and let the woman into her thoughts. "I'm… I'm a little uncomfortable because I'm in unchartered territory." Casey nodded as to accept this, and she continued. "I'm thinking about how I don't open up to people, and about how scared this makes me. I'm thinking about how I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm thinking of how safe and comfortable you make me feel, and about everything you said before, about feeling a connection between us, and how it wasn't stupid at all, but also about how odd this is and how risky because there's so many things I don't have an answer to."

The redhead was about to respond when she continued, "I'm thinking about how I'm more terrified than I've ever been, and I can't jump into this feet first, but I simply cannot lose you from my life." She shook her head, "I asked you about your background because I can't wrap my head around what's going on, and I'm trying to find a way to organize my feelings." She sighed, "Last night, when we…" her eyes darted away, "when we kissed, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, but I also feel like you are _so sure_ about it, and I'm just not and that worries me." Finding the redhead's eyes again, "I don't want to lose you, but I certainly don't want to hurt you, either."

Pleasantly surprised did not do justice to what Casey was feeling after hearing Olivia's declaration. For the first time since they'd met, she was not making an educated guess about where the detective's head was at. The fact that she was being so open, trusting, and transparent with her thoughts made Casey thrilled and also feel like the luckiest woman on earth. "Thank you," she said, referring to the sharing of the brunette, "I know that wasn't easy for you." She took a breath, "You're right. I was sure about it last night, and I'm sure about it now." The ADA squeezed the hand in hers, "Everything with you feels so right, Olivia. I don't have all of the answers either, but as cliché as it may sound, I'm not worried about them as long as I have you."

"I don't know if I'm gay," the brunette whispered.

"No one is asking you to be." Casey smiled. "If there's anything I've learned, it's that identity is complicated, and you can't fit it perfectly into any box." The way Olivia looked at her made her hopeful. "This doesn't have to be some stark and clear contrast decision," she explained, "You're not going to say 'okay' and then be suddenly shoved into a car on the way to the courthouse with me." The detective smiled at this, "I just really like your company, and I enjoyed myself when that company turned into something more. And while I am pretty sure about this, it doesn't mean I'm not scared, too… But I do want to see where this is and where it could go."

They sat for a moment, both enjoying the comfortable knowledge that just maybe, they were getting somewhere.

Swallowing thickly, Olivia asked, "Have you wondered what would've happened if Cragen hadn't called?"

The ADA nearly scoffed. "No," at the detective's deflated look, "I don't have to wonder."

The brunette immediately felt heat course through her entire body. Her insides tightened while her palms grew sweaty and her throat thick. She could feel the warmth climb up from her stomach, making her chest red and bothered. A shade of pink brushed across her cheeks, and when she stole a glance at the counselor, she saw her own blush mirrored on the porcelain skin.

"You're still recovering," she said, as if it was a fair argument.

" _And?_ "

The pink cheeks grew deeper in shade and it suddenly felt like the heat had been turned up.

"What do you want, Olivia?" The way Casey asked the question seemed positively coy, and whether she meant it to be or not, the detective knew the fire she was trying to avoid was quickly rekindling.

Looking at the beautiful redhead with the enchanting green eyes, high cheekbones, and flawless curves, the brunette could think of how warm her skin was and what it felt like to have their lips pressed together.

"I want to try," she said, "but I need you to be patient with me." Trying not to let her grin break out as it wanted, Casey nodded, again squeezing the hand in her own. The detective continued, "I've never… done this before, and I'm flying blindly."

"I'm not going to hurt you," the ADA promised, releasing the hand she held to gently cup the other woman's face. The detective's own hand came up to cover that of the redhead's, and she smiled softly. "But we also have to be honest with each other, okay? No hiding or beating around the bush."

The other woman nodded, both of their hands falling from the skin of her cheek, and she felt the weight release from her shoulders.

Maybe they would both finally get the happiness they deserved.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: A bit of a short one for you again, but I promise tomorrow will make up for it!_

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 13**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

The vulnerabilities exposed during their conversation had only left an awkwardness between the two woman for a few moments. Immediately after it had ended, they mutually returned to their books, but this time Olivia was seated comfortably on the couch right next to Casey. The two women read side by side, each keenly aware of the warm body heat next to them. It didn't take them long, however, to realize that sitting straight up, hyper-sensitive to a person next to you, was not the best way to read, and they awkwardly adjusted multiple times, each wanting to stay next to each other, but having difficultly in finding a mutually comfortable position. Eventually, they found a position that included a closer proximity and comfort, but also added an issue.

Olivia sat with her back to the armrest as Casey had been previously, her legs stretched out in front of her. Between her legs was the ADA herself, most comfortable wrapped up in the detective like this. However, if sitting like this, the brunette would be unable to read her book. "It's okay," she said both still sitting stiff as boards, "I'll read _Harry Potter_ with you."

"You don't like _Harry Potter,_ " Casey argued, "Or hardcopy books."

The detective gave her a look, and the counselor immediately realized she was stalling the progress of the other woman. While it was true that she didn't enjoy the subject matter, Olivia was trying to be more open—both emotionally and physically. Her agreement to read the book of magic was not because she wanted to or because she felt like she had to stay on the couch with the ADA. It was because she knew that the only way she _could_ stay, with Casey in her arms, was to forgo her own reading and see the text of a book she wasn't interested in over the redhead's shoulder.

Upon realizing this, Casey let out an, "Oh," and then, "Okay." Olivia set her phone down on the coffee table, and relaxed back into the couch. Feeling like a teenager that didn't know what to do with her hands, she fidgeted around, moving her arms to her sides, up to her chest, and down again. "Are you comfortable?" Casey asked over her shoulder, "Can I sit back?" The detective immediately lowered her arms to her sides, allowing the redhead to relax against her chest.

At the press of the counselor's warm back against her front, Olivia nearly sighed in relief. It had only been mere hours since she had felt the pressure and heat of the other woman's body, but feeling it again was like the first drop of water after weeks in the desert. Feeling impulsive, she reached forward, resting her hands against the thighs of the redhead between her legs. "Is this okay?" She asked, her warm breath hitting the ADA's ear.

"Yes," Casey breathed, the feeling of the detective's hands on her nearly making her squeal with delight, "Are you alright?"

When she inhaled, the brunette could smell the scent of the red hair in front of her, and had the quick realization that it smelled as the woman tasted when she kissed—fruit and whiskey. "Yeah." She said, the air thick with tension. Trying to regain control, she requested, "Tell me what's happening with Harry."

When Casey chuckled, Olivia could feel it in her own body, and had the immediate desire to feel her _every_ laugh. "It's a long story," she said, looking over her shoulder at the other woman with a smile.

Their faces were close together, now, and when she'd turned her head, the detective had been hit again with the scent of her hair. She glanced quickly at her lips before meeting her eyes. "I've got time," she said, trying not to think about the knowledge she had on the taste of the counselor.

Growing serious, the green eyes also flickered to lips before answering. "You don't have to read _Harry Potter_ with me." The green eyes met brown. "Your efforts are noted, and appreciated, but I don't want you torturing yourself."

"I'm trying." Olivia argued, the haze of arousal growing around her quickly.

"I know," Casey said, "I know you are, but I also know that reading a fantasy book is not how you'd like to spend your time." She took a breath, stealing another glance at the brunette's lips. "I've read it 30 times already," she said, "I don't need to read it again right now."

"Read," the detective requested.

One red brow raised. "You're sure?" When the brunette nodded, the ADA turned her attention back to the book, but didn't immediately start reading. Instead, she began explaining. "Harry Potter is an 11-year-old boy that just found out he's a wizard. An owl came to his house, and delivered a letter inviting him to the magic school, Hogwarts…" Try as she might, Olivia could barely concentrate on the explanation. Her eyes were focused on the way the ADA's lips moved as she formed the words she was saying, how soft her skin looked, and way her body felt in between the detective's legs. The heat was deep in her chest and blood pounding in her veins. She couldn't stop herself from inhaling the scent of the red locks that tickled her nose, and she unconsciously began to stroke the thighs of the woman in her lap with her thumbs.

Even though she knew nothing of the book, she was entranced by the feeling that the moment was bringing her. Sitting here, with Casey in her arms, sharing in a hobby she had little to no stake in, felt like everything she'd ever wanted and more coming to fruition. She was both happy and aroused, overcome with emotion at the feeling of both at once, in a way that she didn't know was possible.

In all of her past relationships, Olivia had found either the comfort of an old friend or the passion of a one-night stand. This had never failed to provide a lot of fun, but was part of the reason nothing ever lasted. She could never seem to find someone with which she was comfortable, but also attracted to enough to want to invite into her bed. This left either a good match with no spark or a fire that quickly burnt out.

Now, however, she was feeling both supremely comfortable and nearly embarrassingly turned on.

It wasn't as if Casey was doing anything specifically arousing. When Olivia forced herself to tune back into what the redhead was saying, she only heard grumbles of a bedroom under a staircase. Yet, couldn't stop herself from both wanting to hold the other woman until they melted together and rip off her clothes and kiss every inch of her in a moment of passion.

Suddenly, the desire within her did not seem so impossible to achieve, and it was while the ADA was explaining the story of the wizard boy further that she gave into temptation, leaning forward to press her lips against the porcelain column of the redhead's throat.

"To make matters even worse, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have this son, Dudley, and— _oh_." Casey was taken aback at the feeling of the lips on her neck, and after the initial surprise, she sighed.

After pressing her lips to the counselor's neck just once, Olivia felt as if she couldn't get enough. One chaste kiss to the spot where neck met shoulder turned into two, then three, then four, and as she moved her mouth up the long column of white skin, she removed her hand from the redhead's thigh to push the long hair out of her way so the kisses could reach her ear.

Casey was breathing heavily, now, and as the detective's tongue snuck out to trace the shell of her ear, she gasped. "Olivia," she was quiet, craning her neck to allow the brunette more access to her sensitive throat, "are you okay?"

As an answer, the lawyer felt the hot breath in her ear as the other woman breathed, "You're so beautiful." She nibbled slightly at the redhead's earlobe, causing a gasp to come from the younger woman. "I just want to sit with you like this forever."

Casey's hands moved to grasp the outside of Olivia's thighs, holding her closer and becoming increasingly fidgety as the assault on her neck and senses continued. Her eyes fell closed, and her head lolled to the side. When the detective nipped at her ear again, a soft moan fell from her lips. She swallowed thickly, struggling to voice her thoughts. "Liv?"

"Mhm?" Was the brunette's reply, her mouth still attached to the redhead's skin.

"Stop."

Immediately, the detective detached her lips from the body of the ADA, her hands falling away from her thighs. "I'm sorry," she apologized, eyes still hazy from the arousal, "If I did something wrong, I…" The redhead moved to stand up from the couch, letting out a soft groan of discomfort.

At this, Casey shook her head, finally standing fully, and turned around to face the still-seated brunette. "You didn't do anything wrong," she said, swinging her leg onto one side of the detective's. Her arms wound their way around Olivia's neck, and she pulled her other leg up onto the couch so she was effectively straddling the other woman. "I just can't reach you facing forward," she smiled devilishly, and at the smile she received in response, moved closer, so that her lips were brushing against the brunette's. "I'm going to kiss you now, Detective."

She nodded, her hands coming up to cradle the back of the woman in her lap. With a glint in her eye, she responded, "After you, Counselor," and she had barely gotten the final word out before the mouth she had kissed so passionately before was back on her own, lips opening under tongues begging for entrance.

If this was what fire tasted like, Olivia was happy to be burned.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: A little raunchier here._ _ **Probably M-rated**_ _. You've been warned._

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 14**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

They sat on the couch, tangled together and mouths fused against one another, for long moments. Casey's mouth felt like heaven to Olivia's lips, and soon the redhead's hands came up to thread themselves in the brown hair of the detective.

The ADA felt like every moment of the past 48 hours had been an uphill battle with no ending in sight. To feel the lips of the detective on her neck had surprised her, and the quickness of which she felt arousal jolt through her body left her surprised. When Olivia nipped at her ear, she had the sudden desire to be closer to the brunette than she already was—it was no longer enough to feel her strong legs on either side of her own and her soft breasts pressed to her back. She needed to truly _feel_ the other woman, and while her current state of physical health prevented her from ravishing the detective as she'd like, she was more than able to taste her lips and feel the heat of her body between her legs.

It was this desire that helped Casey break through the fog in her brain and ask Olivia to stop. While detaching from her felt like sandpaper on her skin, it was only temporary, and soon she was feeling the other woman's body against her own yet again. This time, however, she was on top of her, and much more active participant.

Her hands wrapped themselves in the brunette locks, pulling the detective's lips closer to her own. She wanted to know every inch of the other woman: feel her body convulse under her, her tongue against her lips, and the weight of her breasts in her hands.

While their kiss in the midnight light of the bedroom had left Casey breathless, this was not anywhere similar. The previous kiss had been about temptation and curiosity and surprise. This meeting of lips, however, brought passion, exploration, and the final breaking of a barrier that seemed it would withstand the battle of time. This time, bodies pressed together as close as they could while still clothed, hot breaths mingled in the air, and hands began to roam.

When one kiss ended, another began, and soon neither woman knew who had started what. Casey detached her lips from the brunette's to get her own taste of the other woman's neck, and Olivia ran her hands down the ADA's legs, pausing only to grasp her thighs when she felt a soft bite on her tender flesh. At her gasp, the redhead asked, "Are you still alright?"

Appreciative of having the sense of mind to check on her, the detective nodded. "Yeah," she sighed, running her hands up and down the legs of the counselor yet again, and admitted, "I want to touch you."

Casey's body shuddered at this confession, her face still tucked into the neck of the brunette. "Touch me," she whispered into her ear.

Growing nervous, Olivia's eyes fluttered shut. The redhead continued her assault on the olive-skinned neck, and when she realized her companion still hadn't moved, she pulled away, sitting back on her haunches. She took a moment to examine the face of the other woman, and when the eyes in front of her never opened, she gently asked, "What's wrong? Do you want to stop?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, the detective sighed, shaking her head and answering, "No. I just…" She swallowed thickly, and what she said was so quiet that Casey nearly thought she hadn't spoken at all, "I don't know how…" she let out another heavy breath, her cheeks growing red, "…how to touch you."

Overcome with emotion for this woman, the ADA requested, "Look at me." After a beat, the brunette slowly opened her eyes to meet the green ones in front of her. Once she felt she had the detective's attention, she said, "To be frank, Olivia, I don't care how you touch me." She moved her hands from behind the woman's neck to grasp the hands still rooted against her thighs. "You feel good to me," she said, "really good." She squeezed the hands in her own, "I want you to touch me however you want to."

Olivia still seemed unsure.

Slowly, Casey moved their joined hands to her stomach so that the detective's palms were resting against her sides. "I can't do much right now," she said, referring to the bandage still bulging from her shirt, "but that doesn't mean I can't do _anything_." She winked, hoping to make the nervous brunette laugh.

While she didn't laugh, Olivia did crack a smile, and Casey slowly let her hands fall from those of the other woman's, leaving them pressed into her sides. She leaned forward so that their lips were brushing against each other. "Don't think so much," she whispered against the soft mouth of the detective, moving to resume the press of their lips against one another.

Casey, knowing that Olivia was feeling a bit uncomfortable, kissed the other woman leisurely. She let their lips brush against one another over and over, with the lightest of pressures, before moving her hands to resume their place around the brunette's neck. They continued like this for a few moments, Casey softly kissing the detective, trying to convey a place of comfort and safety, with Olivia rooted to her spot and her hands still frozen against the waist of the redhead.

Just when she was about to pull back, the ADA felt the twitch of fingers on her sides, and slowly, the brunette's hands began to move. Olivia leaned forward to press her lips against the redhead's more firmly, her tongue snaking out to flitter against the seam of closed lips. When the other woman granted her access, she plunged her tongue into her mouth, searching every crevice, twist, and turn. She tried to drink her in, all of her, and one hand left the counselor's waist to tangle in her hair, grasping the back of her head and pulling her closer.

Slowly, they resumed the passion of the kiss they had been sharing before, and when they broke for air, Olivia pressed her lips to the ear of the redhead, asking for consent in a whisper of hot and wet air. At Casey's nod, the stone-like hands came to life, leaving where one was laced through her hair and placed over her bandage to rest both on her breasts.

The detective continued to nip at the spot behind the ADA's ear that she was learning was well-liked as her hands slowly felt the weight of the breasts within her palms, the hands of the other woman pressing the detective's fingers into her, silently asking her to squeeze. Olivia did, and Casey immediately let out a low moan. At this, Olivia did it again, eliciting the same response, and she could feel her own arousal growing quickly.

When the detective combined this action with the soft bite and soothing lick to the special spot behind the counselor's ear, Casey threw her head back, letting out a moan of her companion's name.

When the detective nipped at her neck yet again, the counselor leaned forward, fusing their lips together, and subconsciously rocking her hips against the detective. Surprised, the brunette let out a gasp, and the other woman halted as she realized what she'd done. The strong hands left her breasts, and an apology was forming on her lips when the hands found their way to her hips and grasped them tightly. After a moment, Olivia's eyes met Casey's and she breathed, "again."

Following the command of her companion, the redhead rocked her hips experimentally against the detective. The brunette let out a breath, and she did it again.

Again.

 _Again._

Soon, she was shamelessly grinding against the woman on the couch, all too happy to have her here, like this. Olivia leaned forward, pressing her lips to the lawyer's yet again, her tongue invading her mouth and her own hips rising to meet the thrusts above her. Her hands came up to resume their place grasping the breasts of the ADA, and when she left the redhead's lips to press a kiss to her collar bone, Casey knew her shirt had to go, and she breathed, "take it off."

Without a moment's hesitation, the detective's fingers found the hem of the tee, and she effortlessly pulled it up and over the other woman's head, casting it to the floor.

Casey was now in front of her in just her bra and sweatpants, and Olivia's mind was riddled with the sight of milky white skin.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N:_ _ **Still pretty M-rated.**_

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

The ADA moved forward to resume kissing the brunette, but Olivia gently stopped her. For long moments, she simply took in the sight of the half-naked redhead in her lap. Her eyes ran from her face, to her long, gracious neck, to the strong collarbone and shoulders, finally finding the swell of her breasts. Her eyes traced slowly over her curves, trailing down to look at the tight stomach muscles and taking note of the white bandage still attached to the woman's skin. Lingering there only for a moment, she soon resumed her absorption of the face and chest in front of her, trying to burn the memory of the sight into her brain.

While she was still incased in a nude lace bra, there was very little left to the imagination, and Olivia was overcome with emotion at how fortunate she felt to be allowed the image in front of her. She knew that Casey was attractive, and she was well-aware of the strong, intelligent, and feisty woman that lay underneath the skin. However, here, in this moment, the ADA reached a new level of beautiful, and the detective felt her throat growing dry at the sight.

Not knowing what to say, she leaned forward to briefly encase the counselor's lips in her own in a gently kiss, and wordlessly grasped her porcelain hands, bringing them slowly to her breasts. Echoing the counselor's own words from before, Olivia whispered against her lips, "touch me," and Casey did.

Her hands pulled and squeezed through the material of the other woman's tee for long moments, starting out gently but increasing in pressure as the brunette egged her on. Even when she pressed her lips into those across from her, she was still listening attentively for the responses to her ministrations: using the information to deduce what her companion liked most.

While Casey considered herself a rather good lover, being in this position with someone she knew most intimately felt a lot like a completely new ballgame, and she didn't want to misstep. She was enjoying every second of the encounter, and the fear she had at it ending was coursing through her in a way she had never felt anything before.

Her every fiber was on full alert at the feeling of Olivia's body, and every molecule of her own ached to feel the other woman as closely as she possibly could. She was aroused in a way that she didn't even know was possible, and while she knew that—despite her previous teasing—she was physically unable to perform as she'd like, she hoped there was much more to come from this passionate encounter.

The counselor's entire being was encased at the feeling, taste, and essence that was Olivia Benson, but in the back of her mind lingered a dark cloud that worried about the aftermath of this passionate release. _Would the detective's walls shoot back up?_ She didn't know, but for now, there was only this to be a part of in the present moment, and boy, was she a part of it.

She spent her time touching the brunette trying to memorize every curve, crevice, and angle and note how they coincided with the sounds coming from the other woman's mouth. However, the attention she was giving to the detective's moans and sighs faded away quickly when she felt soft, wet lips on the swell of her breast. She did everything in her power not to moan, and it felt like everything was happening so fast and yet not fast enough.

The feeling of the ADA's talented hands on her breasts felt like heaven, and while Olivia was becoming more aroused each second that the hands were on her body, she found herself encompassed by the curiosity of what the milky white skin of the other woman tasted like at the crest of the curves under her collarbone. Giving into the temptation, she leaned forward, running her lips across the skin and sighing at the knowledge she was desperate to know. When her tongue snaked out to give a taste at the edge of the creamy bra, the redhead sighed her name, and Olivia thought she might come undone.

Feeling overwhelmed with her arousal, she fused her lips to Casey's yet again, her tongue finding that of the other woman's and stroking against it. The ADA's hands left her breasts to tangle in her hair, and she leaned forward so far that Olivia fell further back against the couch.

No longer was Casey in her lap. Now, the counselor was on top of her.

It was when the detective asked to reach under the nude lace that the lawyer suggested the garment simply be removed. At this suggestion, the detective pulled back far enough to make eye contact and was met with a deliberate nod. Wordlessly, she moved her rough hands to the back clasp of the redhead's interfering material and felt for the clasp.

She struggled for long moments, the ADA patiently waiting, before she let out a laugh. The still-covered woman gave her a confused look, and she said, "I never thought I'd have _another_ awkward first time, but here I am." They both chuckled at this, and she added, "Who would've thought I don't know how to work a bra clasp?"

Casey laughed heartily now, smiling in relief at the calm and collected attitude of the older woman. She reached behind her to remove the garment herself, and had just undone the first clasp when she heard the distinct sound of a knock at the door.

The two women looked at each other in shock for a short time, each thinking the sound was only in their head. The cloud of arousal around them quickly began to fade when they heard the sound again, and Casey hurried up and off of the detective, re-hooking the bra and grabbing her shirt from the floor. She effortlessly pulled it over her head, and Olivia shot up from the couch to see who had the audacity to interrupt their passion.

While she glanced through the peephole to be met with a familiar face, the ADA hobbled hurriedly down the hallway to visit the bathroom and make herself look more presentable.

The detective opened the door, stepping back, and greeting, "Hey," to the man on the other side.

"Hey," none other than Fin Tutuola strutted into the place the women were calling home, moving into the living room without invitation. He began to speak, and then stopped. He gave his friend a once-over. "You okay?" His face was full of concern at the brunette with the heavy breathing and flushed face.

"Fine," Olivia smiled, her eyebrows raising slightly, and gestured for the fellow detective to have a seat. "Why?"

He was still suspicious, even as he lowered himself to the couch. "You look like you just ran a marathon." When the brunette didn't respond, his head tilted slightly. "You and Novak going at it already?"

Nearly jumping from her skin, Olivia's eyes widened slightly. "No, of course not."

Fin sat back, shrugging his shoulders in his leather jacket. "If you say so." He took a breath, getting right to the point, "Where's she at?"

The detective, taking in the sight of the concerned man, knew something was up. He was not here with good news. Her brow furrowed, and she glanced down the hall. "Bathroom, I think." Checking the hallway momentarily and finding it empty, she turned to her long-time friend. "Tell me."

He shook his head. "You should both see this."

Olivia, growing upset already, demanded, "She can't handle it, whatever it is. Not right now." She leaned toward him and repeated, "Tell me." He gestured for the brunette to sit, and she did.

Fin spoke quietly, pulling a manila envelope out from his jacket. "Anderson's been planning this for longer than we thought."

"He's only been out a little over a week," she was confused.

The man emptied the contents of the envelope onto the table. "You ever notice anyone followin' you?"

Olivia shook her head. "You think I was being tailed?"

Fin sighed. "Only when you and Novak were together."

The female detective reached forward, grasping at the photos on the table and taken aback by what she saw. There were hundreds of them and they spanned a large time frame: her and Casey walking together in Central Park, sharing a coffee at the local shop, hugging in front of the ADA's flat, laughing together outside of the botanical garden, sharing smiles coming out of the movie theatre, and even sharing a ride home after the Chief's Ball the year before. Gasping, Olivia's fingers gently sifted through the photos, her shock growing as fast as her fear.

It was at this moment that Casey re-entered the room, immediately realizing she was walking into thick air, and stopping her greeting for the male detective from falling off of her lips. She moved closer to the table, casting a quick glance at Olivia, and her eyes widened as she took in the photos she saw.

Immediately, she felt so attacked, so intruded on, so _violated_. The soft moments she had shared with the detective were documented and now spread out for the entire world to see. They were moments she didn't even know existed until the past few days, and while she had just been half-naked on Olivia's lap, the evidence of emotional intimacy made her feel as if she was naked in front of everyone that knew her.

Her fingertips brushed a particular photo, and when she read the message, she didn't need to be told. She knew where these had come from. What she didn't understand is what they meant.

Breaking her thoughts, Olivia asked Fin bleakly, "Was there any message attached?"

He nodded to the photo Casey held in her hands, and Olivia moved to see it for herself.

At first glance, it seemed innocent enough. They were at a restaurant having dinner, and any onlooker that knew them would assume it was after a long case. However, if one looked closely, they would see exactly what they felt that night. It was the first night that things between them felt _different_ with no explanation. If you asked either one of them, they wouldn't have an answer and would probably deny its existence, but something about the night shifted things between the two friends.

There was something about the way that they sat, each leaning in over the table so that they were talking closely. Napkins were on laps, but hands were under chins as if they both were taking in the image of the other. You could see the intimate setting in the way their heads were slightly tilted, and Casey sported a proud smirk with Olivia, head tilted back, mouth wide, and clearly letting out a laugh. On this night, there had been a moment that the counselor could distinctly remember thinking of how beautiful the other woman was, and even now, looking at the photo, she didn't know how it never dawned on her before.

The photo would truly be a beautiful moment captured in time if it was without the dark red letters written across the bottom: **something to lose**.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: We are nearing the end! It looks like we have a few more chapters left, and then our characters get to ride off into the sunset until I pull them out to play again_

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 16**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

"Casey," the detective put her hand soothingly on the young woman's knee, "it's okay."

Fin had left hours ago, assuring the women that while there was an added level of danger, the team still strongly believed they were safe where they were. Since the male detective's departure, however, the ADA hadn't spoken a word, only sitting on the couch, legs pulled up to her chest, unmoving. With glossed over eyes, she stared off into space at an unidentified source.

Olivia had been trying to give her space, understanding that the information revealed to them was heavy, and knowing that _she_ needed some space of her own, too. There came a point, however, where Casey's demeanor seemed to be less about thought and shock and more about complete detachment. It was after the brunette felt she'd given enough space to the ADA that she intervened and addressed her, attempting to pull the woman from her thoughts.

The hand on the redhead's knee began small, comforting strokes, and Olivia repeated, "It's okay."

Green eyes snapped to brown and the counselor said, her voice cracking with suppressed emotion, "It's not okay." She sighed, lowering her legs to better face the detective, and casting her eyes downward. There was a moment of silence before she said, "I'd forgotten."

It was the quietest of whispers, littered with the slightest hint of self-shame. "Forgotten what?" The other woman asked.

"On the couch with you," both sets of cheeks grew warm, "everything felt so normal, so right. I let myself forget why we were here and what was happening." Her pale hand reached for Olivia's, and she grasped it gently. Her eyes found the detective's again, "Then those pictures of us…" Tears welled up in her eyes, "It took me so long to realize what we had and how I felt about you." She shook her head. "Knowing that he saw it before I did makes me feel so… so _stupid_ and so _violated_."

Olivia nodded in understanding. "I feel the same way." She said, "I feel like it took me so long to get here. The last thing I wanted to do earlier was stop," the heat quickly returned to her cheeks at the admission, "and seeing everything laid out on the coffee table was… surreal." The counselor nodded, "I'm so… _angry_. Angry that it took me so long to see what was right in front of me," she squeezed the hand in her own, "Angry that I was finally in the only place I want to be and we were interrupted, angry that we are stuck here in such inconvenient circumstances, angry that I couldn't protect you." She took a deep breath, "Most of all… I'm angry that it was so clear, looking at those pictures today, that I was watching myself fall in love with you and that bastard Anderson got to see it first."

Casey's green eyes, filled with emotion, shot to Olivia's and she held her gaze. "You… you saw yourself falling in love with me?"

Olivia nodded, smiling at the ADA and thinking about how beautiful she was when she was this version of herself, the Casey that was unsure and self-conscious. It struck the detective how the other woman most certainly didn't know how amazing she was, and she was filled with a new appreciation for the person next to her.

The tears began to fall from Casey's eyes, and she smiled. Immediately, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the detective. "Please don't run anymore," she mumbled into the brunette's shoulder, "don't run from me."

"I won't," came the reply. The other woman pressed a kiss to the redhead's cheek, wrapping her own arms around her back and pulling her close. "I won't. I'm sorry I ever did."

Casey pulled back, wiping at her still-damp cheeks. "I love you so much," she whispered, overcome with emotion and pressing their foreheads together, "I don't want you to doubt how much I mean that, and how much I want to explore this with you."

After a second, Olivia asked, "But?" Her palms ran up and down the counselor's arms comfortingly.

"But," She began, growing serious, "I want to take you to dinner, be your date to next year's Chief's ball, and sit too close at the movies." She sighed, "I can't do that unless we keep ourselves safe."

The brunette nodded, "We have to be on guard."

"I can't lose sight of what's happening around us." She shook her head, "Not again. Not like I did earlier."

Accepting this as an intelligent thought, Olivia agreed. "That's fair." She wasn't happy about it, but it did seem like the safest decision they could make. Smirking slightly, she asked, "So are you telling me to keep my hands off of you?" She pulled back to see the green eyes of the ADA, and halted the movement of her hand's on the other woman's arms.

"Let's not get _wild_ ," the other woman smiled, "I'm just saying we have to be more mindful."

Feeling more comfortable than she ever had, the brunette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "No more 2nd base?"

While still in a whirlwind of emotion from both the love confession she'd received and given along with the worry of the madman still out and searching for them, Casey could not deny herself the happiness of this moment. She let herself throw her head back, a deep laugh exiting her throat. "I cannot believe I just heard Olivia Benson say _2_ _nd_ _base_."

She shrugged, "That's what I get for trying my hand at a softball player." She smiled, enjoying that the change in their type of relationship had not affected their ability to tease one another.

"You haven't tried your hand yet," the younger woman winked, leaning in to rest her head on the detective's lap. "And you won't have the opportunity until this mess is over."

The brunette's jaw went slack at the blunt response, and after a moment she sighed. "Alright," she lifted her arm, wrapping it around the back of the redhead. Pretending to be deeply affected, she said, "I _suppose_ I'll survive."

"You will," Casey agreed, "but if you think you aren't sleeping in my bed tonight, you're mistaken."

The other woman chuckled, "Pushy, pushy!" She squeezed the redhead closer, "You're my kind of woman."

* * *

Casey had gotten herself cleaned up and ready for bed rather quickly. While she'd told the detective that they needed to keep their hands off of each other for the time being, she was truly looking forward to sharing a bed with the stunning brunette for a second time. She'd found herself, while performing her nightly routine, rather giddy. When she came up from rinsing her face in the sink, she barely recognized the woman she saw. If Casey Novak were a romantic, she would say the face in the mirror was positively glowing. Clear face, sparkling eyes, rosy cheeks, and a coy smirk was what she saw in the mirror, and there was no doubt that it was the image of a woman romantically satisfied. Pushing this thought out of her mind, and shaking her head at her own ridiculousness, the redhead dried her face and exited the bathroom.

She'd climbed into bed just as Olivia darted down the hallway, dashing into the bathroom for her own nightly routine.

In the shower, the detective was pummeled by thoughts. She prided herself on being a damn good detective, and how she'd missed her growing feelings for the counselor flabbergasted her. Seeing them laid out had been difficult, and even though Fin was one of her closest colleagues and one she would call a true friend, she found herself feeling quite exposed.

Now, as she prepared to join the other woman in bed, she wondered where they would end up. The day had been rather heavy, with a lot said, and she was anxious to see the affect on their own actions around one another.

While she knew the plan was to keep their hands to themselves, it didn't erase the memory of what had happened earlier, and the burning desire the detective still felt. Further, Olivia couldn't remember the last time she felt so aroused, so trusting, and so comfortable. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and even she was surprised by the ease at which she was able to confess her love for the ADA.

As the night drew closer, she had not a shred of doubt or worry and that itself caused her concern. She was admittedly nervous about sharing the bed with the redhead again, and found herself anxious at her lack of concern about anything else.

"I'm worried that I'm not worried," she shook her head, laughing at herself, and turned off the water to the shower. She moved slowly as she dried off and got dressed, subconsciously prolonging her inevitable joining of the woman in the other room.

She had just finished pulling her tee shirt over her head when there was a knock on the bathroom door, and Casey called, "Liv?" Before the brunette could respond, she added, "Stop overthinking."

Laughing, the freshly showered woman opened the door, rolling her eyes at the redhead. "Strangely enough," she said, turning off the light and stepping into the hall, "I wasn't."

Casey lead the way to the bedroom, the older woman following behind. "Sure," she shrugged, reaching the room and hobbling toward the bed, " _That's_ why I had to come and get you." She slowly deposited her cane and climbed into bed yet again, situating herself comfortably under the covers. Not giving the other woman a chance to respond, she patted the bed next to her. "C'mon," she said, "Lay with me."

Nervously, Olivia's feet moved closer to the bed, pulling back the covers and getting in.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N:_ _ **This chapter is M-rated. There is no plot revealed here if you skip this chapter.**_

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 17**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

Both women lay awake for long moments, silent, trying to get comfortable. When Olivia turned from her back to her side, she was surprised to find the redhead on her own side, eyes open and sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom. Without her permission, a smile graced the face of the detective, and she asked, "what?"

A lazy smile found its way across the counselor's face. "Nothing," she adjusted slightly in bed, "Just looking at you."

"I can see that," One perfectly shaped brown eyebrow arched upward. "Why?"

Feeling flirtatious, Casey responded, "I like the view."

Olivia rolled her eyes, trying to shove off the feelings that exploded within her. She had never been looked at like this before. The counselor looked at her as if she was a wild creature that had suddenly been tamed. Her eyes sparkled with unbridled care and passion, and the detective could see in them what she'd always known: Casey Novak understood her as no one else ever had. The brunette felt it was because of this that everything seemed different.

In past relationships, Olivia was untrusting, a slow-mover, and mostly interested in the physical intimacy and release that came with having a steady partner. She had had many companions confess their love for her, and more often than not those relationships had ended with awkward conversations and hurt feelings. It would be fair to say that she was a black widow of sorts, and against all knowledge of her reputation and track record, she could not seem to find herself comfortable enough to dispel it.

While her time with Casey was no stranger to her cautious and paranoid ways, there was something about knowing that when you were being looked at, you were truly being _seen_ that made her feel differently, both about the redhead herself and their blossoming relationship.

Olivia had truly meant what she had said: she was in love with the redheaded ADA. However, the feelings she felt when with her went deeper than her own attraction for the other woman. It was easy to see Casey as someone that was attractive: with her naturally red locks, frail frame, and well-placed curves, the woman was a walking goddess. On top of her looks, she was intelligent: not only in the books, but with street smarts, too. Her wit was unmatched by anyone else the detective had ever met, and the way she carried herself was something to be both intimated by and envious of. The same lawyer that was such a diligent worker was also an extremely funny woman with a sense of humor and dash of silliness that only a certain type of person could appreciate.

Casey really was the entire package, and this knowledge, on top of how Olivia felt not only loved but loved for who she truly was, made the experience of being with her—even only for a few short hours—an experience unmatched.

The brunette was pulled by her thoughts by the sound of a frustrated groan coming from the other woman's mouth, and when she redirected her attention next to her, she found the green eyes still studying her every angle. In almost a childlike manner, the ADA pouted. "This whole slowing down thing is stupid."

The detective couldn't help the chuckle that passed her lips. "You're the one that said it."

"I know I did," she said, "And I do stand by the idea that it's a good plan." She grumbled, "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Silently agreeing with a whole body aching to feel the redhead's heat, the older woman lifted her arm, softly requesting, "C'mere."

Without hesitation, Casey moved closer, pressing her body into that of the detective's and snuggling into her strong frame. She wrapped her arms around the woman's torso, trying to get close enough to melt into her, and hoping that it would satisfy the desire welled up inside of her. She kept trying to get closer, because closest just wasn't close enough. She was moving her legs, shifting her arms, and rubbing her head around the material of the brunette's body. Try as she might, nothing seemed to be working.

After her slim elbow had met the other woman's stomach uncomfortably for the third time, she whispered, "screw it," under her breath and flipped over, straddling her companion, pressing her lips into Olivia's. The mouth under hers immediately opened to invite her tongue in, and she effortlessly accepted the invitation, nearly sighing in relief at feeling the soft flesh against her own.

Soon, merely kissing lips wasn't enough, and the ADA pulled her mouth from the detective's to trail kisses down the olive-skinned neck. "Casey," Olivia said, letting out sighs at the ministrations of the counselor, "I thought you wanted to slow it down."

"I did," she mumbled through flicking her tongue against an ear, "And now I don't." She sat up, pulling her shirt from her head in one swoop, and looked down at the brunette laying against the pillows below her. "Do you?"

At the sight of the redhead clad only in that damn nude bra, Olivia couldn't think of a single reason to _not_ spend the next few hours making love to the woman, and shook her head. "No."

"Good." Her Cheshire grin only grew as she quickly flicked the clasp of her bra, letting it fall from her shoulders, and sending it sailing to the bedroom floor.

The detective let out an immediate gasp at the sight of the bare-chested woman in her lap, and gave in to the sudden desire to taste the skin that was now in front of her eyes. She leaned forward to press a single kiss to the pale valley that dipped below the two mounds as her hands cupped the weight of them. She pressed and toyed, enjoying the reactions of the younger woman, and when prompted, she removed her palms from the counselor's breasts and replaced them with the tips of her fingers.

They easily found the darkened peaks that resided there, and she experimented with pushing, pulling, tugging, and flicking. A single quick glance at Casey's face told her that she was doing something right, and she leaned forward to discover the taste of the tips between her fingers.

At this, Casey let out a gasp, her hands finding Olivia's hair and holding her close. The ministrations of the detective's mouth only lasted for a few moments before the ADA pulled at the brunette's shirt, and the older woman pulled back to get rid of it.

The ADA was no stranger to the form of a naked woman, but there was something about the black lacy bra the other woman was clad in that made her feel warm beneath the belt. She'd imagined the image of a naked Olivia so many times—only fleetingly when she'd had one too many glasses of wine and allowed herself to—and for whatever reason, black always seemed to be _the_ color. Now, she was seeing it in true form, and she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to finally, actually, be here. She immediately reached forward to move the garment out of the way, and with a nod of agreement from her companion, she expertly flicked the clasp, pulling the straps down the muscled shoulders and letting the material hit the floor, falling next to her own.

A single brunette eyebrow raised, and the lawyer was asked, "Should I be worried about how easy that was for you?" She was only teasing, but the laughter died in her throat when she felt the warm mouth of the redhead on her newly revealed skin.

Olivia was no innocent virgin, but if the workings on her breasts were any indication, there was definitely a difference when having sex with another woman.

When she felt a light nip, she breathed the redhead's name, her hands threading through her hair and muscles pulling tight underneath the sheets. Feeling the passion rising, the ADA pulled back from her assault on the breasts of the brunette. Still in her position straddling the detective, she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The arousal-fused haze weakening only slightly at the seriousness of the question, Olivia nodded. "Yes. You'll have to be patient with me, but there's nothing I want more than to be as close to you as possible." At this, Casey moved off of the other woman, laying to her side for a more convenient position to remove her pants. "I love you, and I-"she cast a glance at the woman, raising an eyebrow to challenge her, quickly rolling over so that her body was on top of the redhead's, the length of her warming the pale skin. The ADA's breath caught in her throat, and she stopped moving. "Isn't that my job?" The detective breathed.

Raising her hands above the sheets in a show of innocence, Casey replied, "I'm impatiently waiting to make love to you, but I didn't know if you remembered. With how _old_ you are and all-" Olivia fused her lips to the counselor's, her tongue invading the warm cavern immediately. The redhead gave as good as she got, and when one kiss ended and another began, she used her position below the detective to roll them over so that the other woman was now laying against the pillows and she was straddling her hips. As they kissed, her hands worked their way down, stroking the brunette's thighs under the sheets. When her hand moved experimentally to the inside of Olivia's left thigh, the detective mumbled against her lips, "Take them off."

Casey did just that, pulling all of the older woman's clothing down her legs, off of her feet, and and casting them to the floor. She resumed stroking the inner thighs, mouth still occupied with that of the brunette. After a few strokes, she moved her hand to press her palm between the muscular legs. Olivia sighed her name, and she explored the warmth she found there for a few moments. Soon, her companion seemed ready to come undone, and with a press to her lips, she darted under the covers to find the crevice of the other woman's legs with her mouth.

She planted soft, wet, open-mouthed kisses there, and then dove in. Olivia's hips bucked with every movement, and it wasn't long before the detective was requesting that Casey's fingers join the mix.

The ADA had an expert tongue in the courtroom, and the brunette was quickly discovering that that also applied to her bedroom. She stroked, pushed, pulled, teased, and flicked. She was in no hurry, wanting to enjoy every minute of her exploration of the strong-willed detective, and this showed in her ministrations. If things went too fast, she wouldn't be able to commit each gasp, sigh, and breath to memory, and the only thing she wanted in the moment was to make sure she knew how to make the detective feel as good as she should. She spent her time teasing the brunette to the brink, and right when she was about to break, pulling her back again.

After many moments of this pleasurable torture, Olivia sighed, "Casey… _please_ ," and the lawyer gave in, continuing her actions while the other woman's muscles tightened, hips bucked, and back arched. The moan that she let out went right to the warmth between the ADA's legs, and she would be a fool not to commit the look on the other woman's face to memory. Hyper-aware of the experience of the detective, the redhead slowed her actions, gently bringing the other woman down from her peak, and helping her to comfortably return to reality. When her movements slowed and eventually came to a stop, Casey pulled herself from between her legs, moving so that she could join her against the pillows.

Olivia looked completely and utterly mystified, and the redhead swelled with pride at the thought that she did it. The detective, still flushed and breathing heavily, turned to look at the woman next to her. "What did I say after we kissed?" She smiled lazily, "I think it was _holy shit_."

Casey laughed, smiling proudly. "I'm glad you enjoyed your first female experience."

"You say that like it's over."

The redhead smiled softly, reaching out to rub the shoulder of the detective. "It can be." She shrugged, "I'm not in a hurry, and I am more than happy to simply envelope myself in you again."

"Oh no, Counselor." The brunette argued, breathing slowly returning to normal. "That is not how this is going to work."

This time, the eyebrow raised was on the face of the ADA. "Oh, really?"

"I'm sorry if no one told you, or if your past relationships have been different," Olivia moved, rolling over so that her warm, naked frame was above the body of the redhead, "but this one will include a lot of time with you on your back." Casey's body flooded with heat at this, her breath tightening and chest growing warm. "At least…" Olivia's brow furrowed slightly, and she looked inquisitively at the ADA, "I think." The redhead laughed at this, nodding, and the detective joined her. "Okay, okay, good." She smiled, "It's hard to be sexy when you only _kind_ of know what you're doing."

"Trust me, I'm turned on enough, you don't have to try." The face of the lawyer was serious, and her hands came up to cradle the cheeks of the brunette. "I love you, Olivia."

The other woman smiled. "I love you, too." After pressing a quick kiss to her lips, the detective leaned forward, finding the earlobe of the redhead and nipping gently. "Now…" her tongue traced the shell of the ear, "Show me how to touch you."


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Apologies for how long it took to get this chapter out. I hope you're still enjoying the tale._ __ _ **This chapter is rated M. There are no plot points revealed here, and you can skip it without missing anything.**_

 _Inspired by "Night," season 6, episode 20._

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _Law & Order: SVU, _its characters, or storylines. I make no money from this work of fiction, that is inspired by an episode, but otherwise created from my own mind. Any relation or resemblance to another story or a real life instance is purely coincidence.

 **Recovery**

 **Chapter 18**

 ** _kateandharvey_**

Casey's hands reached up to grasp the back of the detective's head, pulling her lips down to meet her own. Their mouths immediately opened, inviting the other in to drink, absorb, and tease. For many moments, the redhead was completely satisfied to simply be under the naked body of the other woman, their limbs intertwining, tongues mingling, and curves pressing against each other in all of the right places.

The brunette could taste herself on the other woman's lips, and was surprised at how much it aroused her. To think that the ADA had been between her legs, in her warmest of places only moments before was thrilling, and knowing that she would soon repay the favor was simply erotic.

Olivia pulled her lips away from the redheads, moving them to the pale columned throat and placing gentle bites there. She nibbled her way down until she found the crevice of where Casey's shoulder met her neck, and she let her tongue snake out for a taste. The ADA sighed at this, one hand finding its way to thread itself in the brunette curls that fell from the other woman's head. This only encouraged the detective's behavior, and soon she was kissing her way between the breasts of the counselor while pinching dusty pink buds between her fingers.

"Harder," she heard from her companion, and she complied. She planted kisses with her lips, traced paths with her tongue, and teased with her fingers for a few moments before she removed her fingers and replaced their pinches with a nip of her teeth. At this, the counselor's back arched slightly, torso rising up off of the bed to allow breasts and mouth to meet. " _Liv."_

Hearing her name from the redhead's lips for more than the first time that night caused Olivia to fleetingly wonder if it would always hit her right between the legs. She didn't ponder on this long, however, as she was soon releasing the breasts of the ADA to move her lips back to her ear as her hand snaked down her stomach-enjoying feeling the muscles clench-slowly making her way under pants and panties to feel the crevice of her thighs. At first gentle touch, Casey's hips bucked, and Olivia let out a light chuckle against her ear. "Eager, are we?"

Her fingers slowly explored the most intimate parts of the redhead, taking her sweet time, and the caresses of rough fingers on soft skin over and over was driving the counselor mad. When her hips bucked up against the hand of the detective, trying desperately to get more friction, Olivia responded by snaking her hand further down, pressing her palm into the warmth that was found. The brunette heard the increase of breath that came from the other woman, and slowly pulled back, only to push into her again. "Yes," the ADA breathed, and the older woman rocked her hand again, ball of hand, palm, fingers, and back again. " _Yes_ ," was the reaction, "More."

Moving more quickly now, the detective continued to rock her hand against the soft flesh, trying to take in every moan, breath, and twitch that came as a response of her actions. When she felt that Casey was close to her peak, she abruptly stopped her movements, pulling her hand away, and watching as her companion let out a groan of frustration. " _Olivia_ ," she said. The brunette moved down the bed, pulling off the redhead's remaining garments, and allowing them to join the rest on the floor. "Touch me."

When strong olive-skinned hands touched thighs, they immediately opened, and she continued to move, preparing herself for the next step of the lawyer's pleasure. "What do you think I'm doing?" She asked, feigning innocence. In what seemed to be a good position, she moved closer to the center of Casey's legs, taking a moment to examine what she had never seen before, and noticing the scent of her arousal. Her hands planted themselves on the redhead's porcelain thighs, and she stroked the insides.

"I _think_ you're trying to drive me insane." The woman sighed, "And I don't know what you think you're doing, Benson, but have no doubt that you will pay."

She pressed a kiss to the left thigh, and then the right. Casey could feel her warm breath on her skin as she said, "I'm not afraid of you, Novak."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll have you know-" The words died in her throat as in one full motion, Olivia swept her tongue against the skin, tasting the other woman's arousal. It was after this experimental touch that her fears of not liking the sexual act were dispelled, and she quickly dove in, using her mouth to lick, nip, and stroke.

It wasn't long before the ADA's hands found their way into the detective's hair and her hips began to buck off of the bed into the assault the brunette's mouth was providing. Olivia grew rougher and quicker at the redhead's demands, and when she could feel the clenching of her thighs, she reached up with a single hand to grasp a breast under her palm. She played with the soft skin and taught peak all the while continuing with the movements of her mouth and tongue.

Soon, Casey was giving her a verbal warning of what was to come, and Olivia encouraged her to allow the release to wash over her. The detective continued her movements, following the directions of the counselor until her back arched, her hands gripped the brunette's curls, and her mouth let out a deep moan. The pleasurable assault between her legs then slowed gradually before it came to a stop, the older woman sitting up, wiping at her chin, and moving to lay down next to the detective.

Still breathing heavily, the redhead glanced at her companion with a lazy smile. Olivia laughed at this, feeling a sense of pride. "Liv?" Casey asked. "Tell me the truth." While it seemed like an abrupt turn of events, the ADA seemed serious, and the brunette nodded in kind. The smile on the other woman's face grew into a grin, and she asked, "Have you done this before?"

Her cheeks flushed but she let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Okay for my first time, then?"

"More than okay." The grin went back to its original lazy-smile state. "Amazing." She reached for the detective, both women still naked, and pulled her against her body. They were facing each other, so close that their breasts were now rubbing together.

One olive-skinned hand came up to caress a pale cheek. "I'm glad."

Whether it was the way Olivia was looking at her or the chemical imbalance of afterglow, Casey asked, "Can I tell you something?" in a whispered tone. She swallowed, collecting her words, "I might regret this later, but…" her green eyes searching the brown pools in front of her, "I think I'm probably going to marry you."

Heart soaring but mind whirling, the detective flippantly answered, "You probably say that to all the girls after their first time."

She shook her head vehemently. "I'm serious." She sighed, "Sure, the sex was good. Great, even-"

"—I believe the term you used previously was, 'amazing', Counselor."

She chuckled. "Excuse me, _amazing._ " They both smiled. "But I've never felt like this before. I love you, and I don't just love one aspect of you, you know? I love them all." Feeling as if she should continue, she explained, "There are so many sides to you, and each time I think I have them all figured out, you surprise me with another one. And it isn't like a bad surprise, it's always good. Always something I never would have guessed, but then love all the same." Olivia listened intently. "I've always felt so close to you, as we've discussed, but there's something about having made love to you, even though it was just now, that feels… solidifying." When the brown eyes of the detective only continued to look at her, she added, "You know?"

Olivia nodded. "I do." She smiled, "I feel the same way." The smile she received in return warmed her heart in the deepest of places. Switching gears, her eyes changed their shade and she whispered, "I like knowing what you're thinking about," as she pressed a kiss to the forehead of the ADA.

The lazy smile was back, and Casey asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Only a touch uncomfortable at the praise she'd received, the detective said, "How long it'll take you to catch your breath so we can make love again."

The counselor let out a laugh, "Oh, I'm ready," she rolled on top of the other woman, straddling her hips. "It doesn't take too long, for one, and I'm also looking forward to your promise of spending a lot of time on my back." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"The benefit of being with a younger woman, I suppose." The detective replied, and the two women fell back into each other's arms yet again.


End file.
